The Water Elite
by rubies and diamonds
Summary: Misty is offered the job of being an elite at the Indigo Plateau. All her dreams came true, or so she thought. But when the same person who held her back all those years ago reappears, what's she going to do? AAML & DAML.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story, so I'm pretty nervous, the kind you get before opening a shook bottle of coke nervous. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>Well, here I am.<em> Misty thought_. No turning back now. _She took a deep breath and pushed the heavy wooden door open. There, at the centre of the room stood the champion of all champions, with his back turned to her. She walked up to him, and before she could do anything, he spoke. 'I know what you're here for.' His voice was deep and rough, but to her ears it felt silky smooth. She held her tongue, longing for him to speak some more.

It all started a few years back, when the boy with the Pikachu fried her bike. She promised she wouldn't leave him alone until he paid her back, but after just a day she knew that even if he ever did she would just say 'You took so long to pay me back, so I'm charging interest!' and if that excuse didn't work, she'd try 'I've helped you out on so many occasions when I could've just left you. You owe me big time for all of them.' Accompanied with a glare, of course. Turns out she never needed them, since he never paid her back, and only she broke her side of the promise, because she was the one who left him. She didn't want to, but she had to. She found out that that was the case in many situations she had been in. Her Togetic, for instance. She didn't want to let him go but she had to. Only leaving Ash was much harder than that. Not that she'd ever, ever admit it though.

A few years on and no matter how hard she tries, the redhead can't escape the feeling. She hadn't seen him in forever, but like her sisters often teased her about, "absence makes the heart grow fonder," and in this case, it really did. Sure, she could get a boyfriend, and just about to be ready to forget him, and then he'd call her and she'd see his stupid, cute face and end it with whoever the guy was. How she wanted to rip his guts out, but at the same time she just wanted to be next to him, and have him hold her. It was a never ending circle of pain, for her only. Him, being as stupid and dense as he was, didn't pick up on how bad she had it for him. It was at times like these she wanted to scream so loud even the people in Sinnoh could hear her. But she kept it all in, and unleashed it in battle, which is why the Cerulean gym was named best gym in Kanto, and also why she got offered the job of being Elite.

* * *

><p>It was a cold day in Cerulean, even for Misty, who seemed to never get cold. She had just beaten another opponent, making him her 20th consecutive win. As much as she loved to win, she felt that the challengers were getting a bit too easy for her, and wished she could have a proper battle that she may stand a chance of losing in. That was when he came in. A strange man, with vaguely familiar spiky brown-red hair and a long cape. At first glance, she knew he was important, rich maybe, but not as important as he really was.<p>

'Hey,' she said to the man. 'You here to see one of my sisters?' it was the first thing she could think of, because she knew she had seen him somewhere before. And she knew her sisters had a thing for men with money.

'No,' he said, in a husky voice. 'I'm here to challenge you.'

'Hmmm?' she mumbled, taken aback.

'Wow, I thought the best gym in Kanto would be a bit more professional than this.' He said without emotion.

Misty glared at the challenger, seeing red. 'Well come on then! Let's battle! I'll win, let me warn you, and you won't be saying that after I do!" she yelled.

He stared at her still with no trace of any emotion in his eyes. This put her off a bit, but she continued by walking up to the pool were the matches were held, and called 'Come on over! You can't insult my gym, say you want a match then change your mind! Scared are we?' He rolled his eyes and walked over, his cape touching the floor slightly. When he reached the other end of the pool, she called out 'We'll use three on three, no time limit, sound good?' Not that she cared what this jerk thought, but she always asked what her opponent wanted beforehand, and wasn't about to stop.

'Sure.' He replied in the same uncaring tone. He threw a poke ball on of the ledges in the pool. 'GO!' he cried, with a spark lighting in his eyes. Misty's knees nearly gave way, because it was nearly exactly the same expression Ash wore when he was about to battle. She angrily shook her head from left to right.

_Now's not the time! _She yelled at herself in her head. _You need to show this jackass how good you are and defend the gym's rep! _She too threw her poke ball yelling, 'GO, Staryu!' both poke balls hit the ledges at the same time, and out from Misty's ball popped Staryu, ready for battle with a big 'HYA!' From the unknown challenger's ball out came an Altaria. Misty wasn't too shocked to find that he liked dragon-type, his appearance gave him away. The only problem is she wasn't too sure if Staryu matched up against a dragon type well. _It's worth a try!_ 'Staryu, water gun!' the star shaped pokémon shot out a blast of water towards the cloud-like bird pokémon.

The challenger did nothing, as if waiting. Misty was confused, but shrugged it off and fully focused on her battle. The blast of water was just about to hit when 'Altaria, agility!' The bird zoomed out of the way, so fast it was as if it was disappearing. Misty blinked a few times in shock at how fast it was. The poor Staryu however, was following it with its powerful water gun as hard as it could, but it wasn't working.

'Staryu, stop until Altaria slows down!' Misty cried, frustrated. She _had_ to win. She had to! The star pokémon stood on the middle ledge waiting for the bird to stop flying in circles.

'Dragon rage Altaria!' the spiky haired challenger suddenly shouted. A huge purple and yellow flame shot at Staryu from behind.

'Quick, Staryu jump into the water!' Misty screamed, so into the battle. The star jumped into the water, narrowly missing the blast. _Phew,_ she thought, relieved her Staryu was okay. _I need a strategy! _She racked her brains, and finally thought of a good enough one to use. 'Staryu, dive deep down underwater!'

'What are you thinking?' he asked, interested.

'I can't tell you can I?' she yelled back, infuriated.

'Very well.' He said, going back to the same uncaring tone. Misty gritted her teeth.

'NOW STARYU! Hit Altaria with your rapid spin!' Misty's Staryu came flying out of the water, and hit Altaria straight in the stomach, sending it flying upwards, hitting the ceiling and then crashing back down into the water, splashing everywhere. 'Finish him off!' the star jumped back in and then again the bird came flying back up, followed by a powerful water gun. The bird crashed on its original ledge, with the little swirls for eyes. 'YES! Staryu rules!' Misty cheered, doing a victory dance. The pokémon jumped up next to her and gave a little cheer itself.

'Hmmm…' the opponent said, smiling. 'Just as I thought.' His smile winded as he recalled his Altaria. 'You're a very good trainer, little girl.' He put away his poke ball and walked up towards her side of the pool.

'Hey, we're having a match?' Misty cried, extremely confused. Sure, she was flattered that he thought she was good, but she still wanted to beat him.

'Were,' he said, correcting her. 'I forfeit, and would like to offer you the place of being a water elite in the elite four at the Indigo Plateau.'

Misty's eyes widened and looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. 'How can you offer me a place as one of them, your just another idiotic trainer, the kind that I hate.' she said matter-of-factly, not phased that she might hurt his feelings. His eyes narrowed at the statement.

'Didn't you recognise me? I am the champion of Kanto; Lance, the dragon tamer!' he said in a superhero-ish voice, pushing out his chest and striking a pose, with his hands on his hips. Misty's eyes opened even wider, which didn't seem humanely possible.

'Y-yo-you are h-h-him?' she took a deep breath in 'and-d-d, you w-want m-m-me to be a w-water elite?' she needed to sit down as she felt she would probably faint or something, so she went over to the bleachers alongside the arena. Lance followed.

'Yes. Yes I do want you to be a water elite. I think you'd be amazing, and you know you will be too.' He said with a firm nod, so sure of himself.

Meanwhile, Misty had her head between her legs; 'in… and out… breathe in… and out…' she said during very deep breaths. Lance looked down, and shook her shoulder.

'Are you alright?'

'Yes, I think so anyway.' She said, looking up at him.

'So; want to take up on my offer?' he asked, offering her his hand. She pondered for a while staring at his empty hand. '…what is it?' he asked her worriedly.

'I'm going to need to ask them about this before. They're going to have to take over the gym, so they at least need to know were I'll be most of the time…' she said to herself.

'Hello?'

Mistys head shot up, but didn't look at him in his eyes and she stiffly said 'Got to do something. Wont be a second.' She got up and raced through the large stadium to get to the house.

'DAISY! VIOLET! LILY!' Misty screamed for her sisters when she got into the living room.

'Like, what the hell 'lil sis. What do you WANT?' moaned Daisy, annoyed at the youngest Sensational Sister. 'I was like, sleeping!' Misty walked round the curve wall to find her sister laying in an awkward position on the small green sofa.

'This is going to sound so weird but listen right?' Misty squealed, barley able to contain her excitement.

'Okay, like, whatever. Hurry, I wanna get back to sleep.'

Misty quickly explained how Lance came in and how she thought it was for them, about the battle and then got to where he offered her the elite job. '… So, in short I'm going to be better than you all and become an ELITE. I do need your permission though, but even if you say no I'll do the "its opposite day!" crap until you give in. The only thing I'm worried about is that you, Lily and Violet need to ether get good at battling or get someone else to run the gym or else it will go back to being the worst in the whole world!' she said brightly, a big, sugar sweet smile planted on her face. The blonde raised her eyebrow.

'I'm, like, a plenty good battler! You can't like, help it when your f-king the size of an elephant!' she screamed, bursting into tears. 'Im so fat! I can't even get up off this freakin' couch! Like, even you're prettier than me and you're the runt!' she wailed, her pregnancy hormones kicking in almost instantly. (A/N Sorry, I just can't picture her not pregnant for some reason.)

Misty kicked herself inwardly. She forgot how bad her sister's hormones were. Say one mildly mean thing, and it would be somehow related to her being fat, and she'd cry for the next hour. She ran over to the couch, helped her up and rubbed her shoulder, chanting soothingly, 'You're not fat, you're not fat,' until Daisy's heavy sobs controlled themselves.

Just as they had subsided, Violet came running down the spiral stairs, yelling irritably, 'Like, get Daisy to shut the hell up crying or like, I'll punch her! I'm not a frickin' morning person.'

She screamed and sobbed even harder than before, crying 'See I, like, told you I was fat! I'm fat, I'm fat, I'm fat, I'm fat!' her voice cracking every now and then.

'Well done Vi,' Misty growled through her teeth. 'I don't think Daisy even remembers what I just told her so I'll tell you. Basically, I'm going to be an elite, you can't stop me, I'm the best, I beat the leader of Kanto's Altaria with Staryu, I'm going to train at the Indigo Plateau, blah blah blah, get good at battling or hire someone to do them for you because you all suck.' She raced through it all, giving Violet a headache.

'Like, what the hell Misty? Good for you you're an elite. I don't give a f-k. Can we please get her to stop bloody crying?'

'You're going to hell.' Misty said, glaring at her purple haired sister. 'Just because your jealous.'

'Like, get off it. There is no way I'm jealous.' She stated honestly, rolling her eyes. 'And I don't like, care if I'm going to hell or not, as long as I get away from all this crying!'

'You started her off again! You have only yourself to blame!' Misty yelled at her, getting annoyed.

'Well then I take full responsibility.' She said in a bitingly sarcastic way. 'Gawd, I need to stop spending time with you! I'm like, turning into you! Go on, leave! Or I'll, like, lose my girly-girl charm that the guys love!' she panicked.

'Get her to stop crying, I have to talk to someone. And it's one in the afternoon.' She said, looking over to the oven clock. She pushed Daisy's sobbing head onto Violet's shoulder. The hormonal mother-to-be didn't seem to care, as long as she had someone to cry on. 'Won't be a minute!' she cried, running back to the gym room.

She burst through the doors, overjoyed to see the leader was still there. 'Sorry about that,' she said, out of breath. 'My oldest sister is pregnant and very touchy, and my other sister isn't a morning person, then made the pregnant one cry over saying something stupid and yea…' she trailed off, worrying that he thought she wouldn't be fit to do the job because of her family's (and her own) mental state. 'So, is your offer still on?'

'Yes, of course. Have you made your decision?'

'Hmm...' She took a deep breath 'my sisters didn't say no, but they didn't say yes ether… but Violet did say I should go… and that she didn't give a fudge…' she closed her eyes and screamed at the top of her voice 'YES! YES! YES! I'm gonna be an el-iiii-te, I'm gonna be an el-iiiii-te!' she sang, doing a victory dance around the pool.

He cracked a smile. 'I'm pleased with your decision. You will start your elite training next Friday, so be ready.' He walked to the exit and called out his Dragonite. 'I have to get back to training. My Altaria must suck to get beaten by a puny Staryu.' Lance sighed, and hopped onto the dragon's back.

'HEY! What do you mean "Puny Staryu"?'

He laughed and soared off into the air calling 'Be prepared! Goodbye!'

'HEY! I wasn't finished!' she yelled back. Then it really hit her. She couldn't really grasp it before from the shock of it all, but it finally sank in. She was a water elite! She was a huge leap closer to her ultimate dream. Screaming until her throat was numb; she raced back into the gym and jumped into the ice-cold pool. 'Everyone, come out!' she didn't even notice the sub-zero temperature. All her water types popped out of their poke balls, and she gave them all a big group hug. 'Were the best!' she screamed, pulling them all closer, realising how stupid she was for jumping in. And how cold she was getting. But, a small voice inside told her to shut up and enjoy her moment of pure glory.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Sorry about my limited vocabulary, and the very bad battle. I promise to find a thesaurus next time!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It made my day!**

* * *

><p>It was Thursday afternoon, the time she would be heading off to the Plateau. Her bag was repacked from all those years ago, and she was standing outside the Cerulean Gym saying goodbye to her sisters.<p>

'Are you sure you, like, want to do this Misty?' Asked Lily, worried about what her youngest sister might get into.

'Yes! I've said over and over I'll fine!'

She gave her younger sister a hug. 'You better be.'

'Lily, like, already took my line, so just give me a hug and go okay?'

'Gee. How much my sister loves me.' Misty said sarcastically, not bothering to move.

'You, like, know I do.' She sighed, grabbing her into a big hug.

'Yes, I do know,' the redhead laughed, hugging her sister back.

All that was left was saying goodbye to the eldest, who didn't really seem to know what was going on. 'Like, why is everyone hugging and crying and stuff? Did someone die?' she said on the brink of tears herself.

'No, I'm leaving for the Indigo Plateau, remember? You were the first person I told.' Misty explained.

'Why are you leaving?' cried the pregnant woman. 'It's like, because you hate me isn't it? You hate me because I'm like, a fat hippo who's going to be an awful mother because she can't even get her like, little sister to love her! No one will ever love me because I'm so fat!'

'I love you, so does Violet, and Lily. The baby does too. Stop crying,' the redhead hugged her sobbing sister, trying to soothe her. _I need to go! _She mouthed to Violet. She nodded her purple head, and thought for a minute.

'Like, hey Dais, want to go and see Tracey?' she asked in a voice that you would put on when you bribe a little kid to stop crying by giving them cookies, with a hint of uncertainty.

Her head snapped up instantly, no trace of her even crying. 'Tracey wants to see _me?'_ she asked in a lovey-dovey voice, a wide grin growing across her face.

'Yup, he like, totally wants to see you and the baby.' She said in a false, exaggerated voice.

'Yay!' she squealed, and let go of Misty instantly. 'Like, see you lil' sis! I'm gonna see Tracey!' she twirled around, but stopped halfway because she couldn't turn anymore. 'Like, whatever. I'm pregnant. I like, have an excuse to be fat.'

The three other sisters opened their eyes wide. 'Well, this is new.' Misty stated.

'Gawd, she like, really likes that guy with the girls name doesn't she?' Lily said shocked.

'Like, yea. He's the daddy, so in like her books, they're married. He's lucky, like loads of guys wanna be in his position. It's like, unfortunate about his name though…' the proud second eldest said.

'WOW, Violet, that's the longest word I've ever heard you say!' Misty yelled in shock. 'Were did you learn that?'

'Like, shut it. I know plenty long words. Antidisestablishmentarianism. Ha, longest word like, in the dictionary.'

'You know what a dictionary is?' she was honestly surprised.

'Misty, that's like, totally mean.' Lily scolded.

'Do you know what an encyclopaedia is?' she quizzed.

'Ohh… um; like, that's an unfair question!'

'You don't know, now shut up.' She glared at Lily. 'So you really know what a dictionary is?' she asked, returning to her conversation with Violet.

'Hey, I don't like wanna ruin your lil' chat but I gotta like, get my booty to Pallet!' The blonde sang. 'And yoooou, runty, have to get yours to the Plateau.'

'Don't call me that! And I know,' she took a deep breath. 'See you all in around a month's time? I promise to call before leaving though, so you're prepared for me,' she joked. 'Bye!' she waved and walked away.

'See ya Red!' cried two of the Sensational Sisters, while the other danced around, hugging her giant bump.

* * *

><p>After a bit of walking, she reached her bus stop. She would have walked to the Plateau, but she didn't have anyone to go with, and didn't want anything bad to happen. Plus, it would have taken her more than double the time than it does on the bus. She had been waiting a fair amount of time, and just as she was about to complain, her ride pulled up. She happily hopped on the big coach and took a seat at the back, were no one was. Preparing herself for the long journey ahead; she put in her yellow earphones, set her favourite playlist on shuffle, and closed her eyes. Although she was trying, it was to no avail. Her excitement kept her from sleeping on the 5 hour journey, so she was left to lay there and sing along to her favourite songs.<p>

'Well she lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of a world that she's left behind; it's all about the exposure, the lens I told her. The angles are all wrong now she's ripping wings off of butterflies.' She sang under her breath. The balding man sat in front of her turned around to give her a funny look, which earned him a glare in response. Just to spite him; she yelled at the top of her voice 'WELL GO GET YOUR SHOVEL! AND WE'LL DIG A DEEP HOLE! TO BURY THE CASTLE, BURY THE CASTLE!' (A/N Yes; I am a HUGE Paramore fan.) Everyone on the bus turned to look at the redhead who was lying at the back with her feet up on the top of the seat next to her, and her head resting on the window. It wasn't exactly comfy, but she didn't care. She stuck her tongue out and pulled her lower eyelid down. She was a frickin' elite; she could do what she liked.

She carried on singing throughout the rest of the journey, and when the bus finally pulled up to the Plateau, she cheekily waved to the remaining passengers and said 'It's a $50 fee for an hour of my singing. That adds up to… around $250 or something. You can send the cash to the Indigo Plateau addressed to Misty Waterflower, the new water elite!' She flashed them all a wide grin and jumped off the bus. As if in relief, the bus shot off quicker than she'd ever seen it go, in case she got back on and started singing again. (A/N Trust me, when you do that on a bus they go so fast! I don't see why they don't do that when you're actually on the bus.) The redhead laughed, and felt like nothing could go wrong. She could probably get shot, and would laugh, and thank the person who did it, she was that happy. She walked up to the humongous stadium and stared at it in awe. She'd been here before, but on a different occasion. Last time it was for someone else; this time it was for herself. In a way, she felt like she was being extremely selfish, because all her life she had devoted it to others. She let a few tears escape, as a start of her new life, of being her own person, and not constantly giving things up or putting them on hold for others.

'It's MY turn now.' She said firmly, wiping her eyes. Once there was no trace her crying, she pushed open the door.

It was amazing inside, soft crimson carpets, with golden lining. Cream white concrete pillars stood at the four corners of the room. There were two sets of winding oak stairs either side of the room, leading up to a long corridor towards another room. In between the stairs was a grand polished table, bigger than her room back in Cerulean. It was lined with red quilted dining chairs that matched the carpet. She let her mouth hang open, never in her life had she been to somewhere so fancy!

'Catching flies are we?' said a voice coming from upstairs. 'It isn't polite to leave your mouth hanging open.'

She slammed her mouth shut and blushed at the figure standing exactly between the staircases. He climbed over the shining wood barrier and jumped down elegantly, his cape flapping in the air after him. He landed in a perfect pose, as if it was scripted. She wondered if he had planned it, but thought otherwise. He walked up towards her, and took her bag.

'What did you think? Good stunt, right? Kind of ruins the point of the stairs though,' he criticised himself.

'I thought it was great, if it helps.' She gave him a weak smile.

'Follow me, I'll show you were you'll be staying for the time being.' He walked up the left stairwell, and just because it was her, she went up the right.

'How did I know you would do that?' he joked as they met in the centre.

'Everyone's always told me when you first meet me it's like you've known me for ages because I'm extremely predictable.' She blushed, her cheeks matching her hair.

'It's a good thing, it will help everyone else to know and understand you better.' He assured her.

'Everyone… else?' She asked nervously.

'Yes, the other elites…?' he said confused, while she hyperventilated. 'What's the matter?'

'I-I'm going t-to meet _elites._ What if I make a bad impression and they all hate me?' she fretted.

'You weren't this nervous when you met me and I'm the _champion of Kanto. _I'm offended!'

'Because I didn't know who you were! If I had known you were going to challenge me I would be even worse than I am now! I'm sorry I offended you.' She bowed.

'I'm kidding! I don't want people bowing to me, I'm not that superior! Now don't worry about meeting them, they're all very nice. I'm sure once you get there all your qualms and worries will go.' He said, in a weak attempt of comforting.

Misty shook her head, stood tall and said, 'Your right. I am strong and independent and I can do this.'

'Actually, I didn't say anything like that, but it works!' he gave her a sheepish grin 'Come on, through here is where you'll stay, you can just leave your things in and then we'll go for dinner with the others.'

The redheads stomach growled in response 'Wow, I didn't realise you were hungry!' she said, facing her tummy. She rubbed the part that was on show from her cropped yellow tee, and said 'Be quiet and you'll get some food.'

Lance looked at her like she was mad, but carried on and opened Misty's room's door. Inside was a large four post bed in the centre of the room, the covers a soft yellow, matching the pale walls. Next to the bed were two bedside tables, with circle shaped matching lamps with yellow shade covers. On the ceiling were glow-in-the-dark stars and planets, all making the correct constellations. To the left of the room was a large door, with a mark on it labelled 'WARDROBE'. Next to the door was a white leather couch, with fluffy bright yellow cushions. On the other side was another door labelled 'BATHROOM' and a phone box in the corner. It looked like the room she had imagined up as a child, only better. There was nothing she could say, it was perfect.

'How did you know?' she simply asked, no thanks given or any praise. But in a way, those four words said it all.

'My Altaria can see people's dreams. She saw yours when we were battling. All we had to do was make it.' He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Oh,' she whispered, looking up at the stuck-on stars.

He let her mind wander, and stood there looking up at them too. They seemed so real, like there was no roof and you could just see the night sky. 'We should get going, dinner get served at 8.'

'Uh, okay. Sorry about spacing out. I'm just trying to take it all in,' Misty sighed.

'It's okay; it's a big thing for your mind to process.' Lance laughed. 'Come on, the dining hall is this way.' And he led her out of her room and down through the big doors in the centre of the upstairs corridors.

Most of the elites were already there, waiting for their meal to be served. Misty was surprised to find seven sitting down at the table. 'I thought it was the elite _four._ Why are there seven?' she asked in a hushed whisper, not wanting to offend the people sitting at the table.

'Oh, there are lots of elites, but not all get to battle. It's like a schedule. We hold a contest here every year, and we choose the four that are the best to represent us. It's all quite fair, and it makes everyone train harder, so it's a good plan in my opinion. We also let very good trainers stay here, and the two there,' he pointed at a brunette girl and a green haired boy 'are two of our three that stay here. It's almost like a training school here, or a lodging home for amazing trainers. That's a better way to put it.' She nodded, taking it all in.

'So, those two must me very good battlers, right?' she asked in a louder voice.

'No, they are both co-ordinators. Two of the best, to be exact. They stay here and before I battle the trainer that has made his or her way through all the elites, they both do a co-ordinator battle to warm up the crowd. They're like rivals, but they get on well. I think… The other trainer who stays here could probably beat me, he's that good. He tells me I should watch out when the championship is held this year,' He laughed. 'At first I wanted him to be an elite, but he refuses to choose his favourite type, and wants to be a Pokémon Master. I can't ignore his choice, so he trains here and has nearly beaten everyone, but he won't battle me. He says it won't be special when he gets to the finale if he's already beaten me before.'

'Wo-ow.' She whistled, her mouth shaping in a little O. _The last trainer he talked about sounds a lot like someone I know… _he didn't dare say his name, she felt it would hurt too much.

'Come on, take a seat, the food will be ready soon.' He pushed her toward the chair nearest the brunette co-ordinator. She stumbled toward the seat, and shyly pulled it out and sat down on it. She folded her arms and looked down.

'Hi!' said a friendly voice, coming from next to her. She looked up to see the brown haired girl grinning at her, her blue eyes shining. 'I'm May! What's your name?' she asked eagerly.

'Um, Misty.' She said, and gave her a small smile.

'Are you a co-ordinator too?' she asked, still jazzed about there being a new girl in the little elite group.

'Uh, no?' she asked, confused. Did she really look like a girl who was bothered about what their Pokémon's attacks looked like? She didn't even notice how they look, since they all looked the same to her. As long as they hit, she didn't care.

'Come on May, does she look like the girly type?' the nameless green haired boy asked.

'Drew! That's rude!' she turned to glare at him, then face back to Misty. 'Don't mind him, he's always a jerk.'

'I can hear you.'

'I know,' she smirked. 'So, what do you do then?' she asked with interest. 'I've actually never met another girl who's into battling rather than co-ordinating, except for the few elites here that are girls.'

Misty smiled at the curious brunette. 'Where are you from?'

'Hoenn, why…?' she asked, worried it was the wrong answer.

'Knew it,' smiled the redhead. 'And I'm a gym leader, the leader of the best gym in Kanto; the Cerulean Gym!' she said proudly. 'Or at least I was. Lance offered me the place of being a water elite, and my gym isn't going to stay top with my sisters running it…' she trailed off, talking to herself more than the frowning brunette.

'How did you know I was from Hoenn? Are you a mind reader?' she asked shocked.

'Mew, you're dumb. There's no such thing.' Drew interjected.

'One, you're going to hell; don't use the legendaries name in vain. It's disrespectful. Two, there so is. At fairs there's always a fortune booth where they read your mind, or palms, or something like that to help tell your future! And three, I'm trying to have a conversation! Just because I'm the only person you count as your friend, which is ridiculous, because I don't even like you! If your fan girls knew the real you they'd hate you! It's not my fault you're an uptight selfish spoilt meanie.'

'Trust me; I don't count you as my friend.'

_Anyone can see they both really like each other. _Misty thought, sighing.

'Sorry Misty, you were saying?' she asked the girl, pulling her out of her daydream.

'You were saying, if I'm correct,' she said.

'Oh, yea, that's right.' May blushed. 'How did you know I'm from Hoenn?'

'Simple,' Misty explained. 'Not many contests are held here in Kanto and Johto, so that would explain the lack of co-ordinators. Out in Hoenn and Sinnoh contests are a big thing, so that would explain why you two are from Hoenn, because you're both co-ordinators.'

'How'd you know we both were? See Drew; I told you she could read minds!'

'No, no, Lance told me when we got in here. No witchcraft, I promise.'

'Fiddlesticks. I just want to prove a point to him; can't you play along?' she pleaded, her eyes growing wider.

'Too late stupid, I have ears.' He shot back.

'Oh, go and take a long walk down a short pier smartass!' she yelled at him, then instantly went into panic mode. 'I'm so sorry Mew I didn't mean it! Don't send me to hell please!' she whimpered.

The redhead, having had six months of dealing with crying, knew exactly how to handle this. She wrapped her arm around the scared teen and comforted her.

'Thanks,' whispered May. 'I won't go to hell for this will I? Drew swears much more than me, so they should take him instead.'

'Yes, don't worry they will.' Misty soothed.

'I may act like a robot but I do have feelings! At least talk about me behind my back, it's much better than to my face!' moaned the boy.

'Shut up. I don't even know you that well and I can already tell that I don't like you.' snapped Misty. 'You remind me of a kid called Gary back in Kanto. You might be _more _arrogant, if that's even possible.'

'Behind my back, that's all I ask.' He said, putting his palms up.

'Thanks Misty.' Sniffed May, letting go of her. 'See. I've known Misty for less that 5 minutes and I already like her more than you.' She shot at the green haired boy.

'Ahh; whatever.' He did his weird hair flip thing and leaned back on his chair with his eyes closed.

'He's weird.' Misty stated, not bothered if he could hear her or not.

'I know. You know the hair flippy thing he does? It's _just_ to tick me off. He knows I hate it, I've told him enough times.'

'Jheeze, what a baby.'

'Exactly my point. And he has this view that every girl is one of his fan girls. I hate it so much! Because, it's kind of obvious I don't like him right?'

'Yea, Mew he's such a jerk.' Misty just agreed with everything her new friend said, just to appease her, and because all May was doing was criticizing Drew, who had made his way on to her enemies list already. Although the blue eyed girl was saying bad things about him, it seemed like this was one of her favourite subjects to talk about.

_Mew, she can go on!_ Just as she was about to interrupt and change the subject, the double doors flew open, and three waiters popped out, carrying around five plates at a time. Misty looked around, and saw that while the three teens were having a conversation, the other elites had joined the table. The three waiters dropped the plates in front of each person sitting down, and left a hamburger in front of an empty chair next to Drew. She wondered why, but stopped her thoughts in their tracks when a plate of chicken and pasta slid in front of her. She hadn't eaten food like this since her travels, and had gotten used to baked beans on toast and the odd take away now and again. It tasted so much better than what she was used to, and devoured the meal quicker than anyone else.

Just after she had finished, a teen boy with a cap and jet black hair burst in. No one except her seemed to care, as if they'd seen it all before. She turned her head to see the boy walking to the seat were the hamburger was left. She had only seen a quick glimpse of him, because she whipped her head away when he got closer, afraid he may notice she was staring.

He pulled out the chair opposite her, which was the one next to Drew. She kept her head down, and peeped up from her lashes. Her heart skipped a beat. It was _him._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading chapter 2! R&amp;R if you want, and if I don't update that quickly it's because I'm helping my depressed best friend. She was dumped, and she's living on ice cream. Thanks again!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your reviews, as always, it leaves a huge smile on my face! Also anyone who has subscribed to my story, it makes me feel great too! Sorry about the long wait, as promised, my friend was pretty low. But everything's better now, so I should be updating around every week, so yay!**

* * *

><p><em>It was him.<em>

Her pulse became audible, and her cheeks flushed scarlet. She didn't know what to do, so she closed her eyes and wished it was all a dream. But, she knew better, and that their encounter was not going to be that easy to get out of. She took a deep breath and her eyes fluttered open. Right in front of her face was Ash, looking at her specutively.

'Definitely you huh, Mist?' he asked her.

'Can I say no?' she answered him without hope.

'No.' he smiled, 'It's been a while, hasn't it?'

'You two know each other?' May asked surprised.

'Sure, we travelled around Kanto and Johto together, I swear I told you May?' he asked confused.

'Of course you told me, they were all I heard for the first year! That's when I finally learnt to wear my earphones without anyone noticing!' the ranting brunette turned to the blushing redhead. 'Did you notice he repeats the same things over and over?'

She giggled, 'Kind of.'

'Do not! I have awesome stories; I've saved the world more than you ever will!'

'I don't plan to save the world. Ever. Now eat, or you'll moan all night.' May scolded him, and carried on with her meal.

'Whatever, you're not my mom.' Ash said under his breath. 'How come you're here anyway Mist? I was gonna ask but…' he gestured to May.

The redhead nodded and smiled. 'Well, I'm a water elite now,' a massive grin spread across her face, 'and I'm staying here.'

'Wow, that's great!' he congratulated. 'It must have been hard, how did you get in?'

'Oh, well...' she set off on her tale, pausing every now and again while Ash gave an 'hmmm,' or an 'ahh'.

'Well done! I taught you well then?' he joked.

'Don't get your hopes up.' She smiled and winked.

Around, everyone had finished their meals, and small conversations had begun. Then, the caped leader rose and clanged his glass with a silver spoon.

'Everyone, can I have your attention please?' he asked in a kind, but powerful voice that had to be obeyed. The chatter was silenced instantly. 'Thank you. I don't know if any of you noticed, but we have a new member joining us, Misty Kasumi Waterflower!' he gestured to the flushing redhead. She rose, and gave a shy smile.

'Hi everyone,' she said quietly.

'She'll be a new elite, so we have a new competitor in our race for this year's battle! I hope that gives us all extra momentum to train and be the best you can be. I'm only going to say that, you can get to know her later.' He sat down gracefully, while Misty shot back down into her seat, making it wobble and nearly tip her off. Everyone laughed at the embarrassed girl, so she smiled along, and tried to brush the colour off her cheeks.

* * *

><p>'Can I see your room please?' May asked.<p>

'Sure. Why not?' Misty asked rhetorically.

'Yay! It won't be better than mine though,'

'Okay… It's this way,' she pointed down the corridor to the girl who was now going the wrong way.

'I knew that, I was just testing you! See, you do know where your room is!' May laughed.

'What the Mew?' the unimpressed girl asked.

'Drew's behind! Don't make me look stupid!' she hissed.

'Oh, so you do like him? Thought so,' she whispered back.

'Shut. Up.'

Misty laughed, and led her to her room. She fiddled with the key for a while, but finally got her door open and rushed in.

'Tah-dah!' she said, throwing her arms up and striking a pose.

'Wow, it's pretty in here!' May said in shock. 'No offence, I thought it would be all black, covered with scary posters of bands and dead bodies and stuff. That's what NG's rooms like. She's awesome.' May nodded.

'Who's NG? And why would you think that my room would look like that?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

'No reason, no reason!' the girl cowered.

RING RING RING, RING RING RING, PHONE CALL, PHONE CALL! The phone in the corner of Misty's room blared. She ran to it, and picked it up.

'Hello?' the girl asked, fiddling with the screen to make the video work.

'Like, hey sis!' cried the Sensational Sister on the other end, just as the screen came into action. 'How's it at the Indigo Plateau? Is it like, totally awesome?'

'Yea, Violet, it is. Where's Lily and Daisy?' she asked.

'Why? Am I like, not good enough?' the intimidating second eldest asked.

'Mew, you sound like Daisy. I was just wondering.'

'Hey who's that?' May asked, walking up to Misty.

'Hi!' called Violet from the other end. 'Like, who are you?' she said sweetly.

'Come off it Vi,' the redhead sighed in expiration. 'This is May…' she turned to the always-eager brunette.

'Haruka Maple.'

'Well like, hey there May Haruka Maple, (A/N 25 points if anyone knew that!) since we're like doing full names, I'm Violet Ayame Waterflower!' (A/N 75 points!)

'Are you high?'

'No! I'm just like, free of all the crying, so I have a right to be like, happy!' she laughed.

'You didn't kill Daisy did you?'

'No, I like didn't kill Daisy Sakura Waterflower. (A/N 50 points) She's with Tracey Kenji Sketchit (A/N 25 points)and Lily Botan Waterflower.' (A/N 100 points!)

'Okay, shut it with the full names now. It's annoying!'

'Like, sorry Misty Kasumi Waterflower.' (A/N 5 points… come on, you should know that.) The purple headed sister smirked.

'Just wait.' She glared, 'Why did you call anyway?'

'I just wanted to like, see how my baby sister was doing on her first day of the job. Is that like, so wrong?'

'No, thank you for caring. It was fine, guess who's here though?' she asked her sister excitedly.

'Gerard Way?' She screamed.

'No. since when do you like My Chemical Romance?'

'Who are they…?' May innocently asked.

Both sisters stared at the blushing brunette. '_You don't know who My Chemical Romance is?'_ They asked in sync.

'I'm sorry!' she cried.

'You should be. Anyway, how come you like them now?'

'I wanted to like, pick on you, so I started listening to your playlist on your iTunes. "waterpokemon1" is like, a really bad password.'

'Don't go on my computer without my permission!'

'Whatever. What is yours like, is mine, and vice versa. I started listening to them, and I can like, really see why you love them.'

'Great. You have seen the light. Now, back to what I was talking about… you'll never guess who's here!'

'Like, I already did.'

'Whatever, its Ash!'

'Like, NO WAY. The Ash Satoshi Ketchum?' (A/N No points there. That's a need-to-know fact.)

'Yes, Ash. Stop with the full names now.'

'Sorry. Wow, like, you must be so happy to see your little boyfriend again!'

'Shut up! He isn't!' she moaned, turning bright red.

'N'aww, like, my little sis is growing up.'

'I'm hanging up. He's not my boyfriend.'

'Like, go on then, I've already teased you enough. I'm like, gonna enjoy my alone time, see you!'

'Bye,' Misty said, hanging the receiver up on the end of the screen, letting it go blank.

'Goodness, your sister is nothing like you…' May stated.

'No shit, Sherlock.'

'Don't swear or you'll go to hell!' cried the neurotic teen. 'So, do you like Ash? I know you two aren't going out, but it does seem like you like him…'

'No! I don't! I really don't! He's still the annoying ten-year-old who fried my bike and never paid me back.' A blush grew across her face, giving her away, or so she thought.

'You better not like Drew.' She said scarily.

'Pfft, please. That jerk? Why do you like him?' She wondered. 'He's mean to you. I thought you would be the kind who hates that.'

'I'm not sure why I do, but he's so handsome… and he gives me roses! What girl doesn't want roses?'

'I'm sure he does that to all girls, sorry to crush your dreams.'

'Nope, only me.' She sang, 'and before you ask, I know because all the other girl coordinators hate me because I get special treatment from him. But I don't care!'

'Wow. There's liking a guy, then there's _obsessed._'

'Whatever, I like him, and I can delude myself as much as I like!' she laughed.

'That's not healthy.'

'Whatever! It's healthy to me, or else I'd die from broken heart disease,' she giggled, and danced around, singing 'You Belong with Me'. '_Oh, Drew, why can't you see, you belong with me!'_

'This is getting creepy. Can you leave now?'

'Nope! Now, who's the special someone in your life?'

'No one.' She said flatly, but could feel a colour coming to her cheeks.

'There is _so _someone! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!' she pestered.

'If I do, will you stop being creepy?' she asked.

'Yes yes yes!' she sang, seeming to be on a temporary high.

'Do you get hyper when you talk about him?' she asked with all seriousness.

'Just a teeny weenie bit.' she squealed, pinching her index finger and thumb together.

'Calm down, it's making me want to barf.'

'I really like him. But I'm too shy to say anything.' Her face dropped.

'Trust me, I know how that feels.' She consoled.

'What did you do?'

'Honestly, I never spoke to the guy again. I tried to get over him by seeing other people, but it didn't work. Now I have a perfect opportunity but I don't think I'll ever tell him. Some things are best kept private.'

'Do you think I should do that?' she asked, welling up. 'I really do want to tell him how I feel…'

'If you really want to, just go for it!'

'What if he rejects me?' a few tears leaked from her eyes.

'Don't cry! Why don't you just try to get to know him better, and let him see your inner charm?' she held in her laughter, from how stupid she just sounded.

'That's good! Why didn't I think of that…? I'm going to go and speak to him now, is that okay?'

'Of course! I need to unpack anyway.' She lied.

'Thank you Misty! You're the best! Bye, I'll come by later.'

She ran out of the door, bumped into another body, and just mumbled, 'Sorry, got to go!' and sped off. The confused boy stared after her, but carried on walking to Misty's room.

'Knock knock,' the black haired boy said as he strolled in. 'The door was open.'

'Great alibi. Just don't use it when you break into someone's house. And it's open because May just left. She's weird, did you know?'

'Never would have guessed.' He said sarcastically.

'Any reason you're here Ash?' she couldn't help her heart skip when she said his name. 'I just got rid of one pest. Please, let me unpack?'

'You're _Misty_. You don't unpack.' He jumped onto her yellow bed. 'Do you know how much fun we could have on this?' he joked.

She could feel her face go bright red, but coolly said 'in your dreams, then maybe.'

'I was only implying we have a thumb wrestle. You dirty-minded girl; but I guess we could if that's what you want.'

'Ether shut up or get out.' She glared her face the same color as her hair.

'I was joking Mist, come on. Really though, do you want a thumb war?'

'Let me think… I'm 17, so are you, and you want us to play a 7 year olds game? Wow, let's play.' She said in a bitingly sarcastic voice.

'I haven't seen you in four or so years! Please, Drew's no fun, and May scares me. Pretty please?' he made puppy-eyes.

'Uh...' she had always been a sucker for his eyes, but this was a million times harder. She had forgotten why she had always agreed with him, or she would have felt the full wrath of Ash's eyes. She ignored the blush growing up to her ears, and just said 'Whatever, one match won't hurt. Stop pulling that dumb face.'

'Yay, I rule! Give me your hand,' he leant forward, and grabbed it.

'Hey!' another blush blended into another.

'One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war!' he chanted.

The two thumbs wrestled for a while, and Misty thought about how much stronger he had gotten. Usually when they had a match she could flatten him within 5 seconds. They kept pushing, until Ash got his other hand and started tickling Misty.

'Hey that's cheating!' she squealed through mad giggles. 'Stop!'

'Let me win then.' He grinned, knowing he had all the power.

'Never!' she laughed, and rolled over onto the bed. 'Stop! Please!'

'Why? I'm having so much fun,' he laughed along with her, the thumb war forgotten about, him using both hands to tickle her, while she used them to defend herself.

'Because you'd be nice if you did?' she asked hopefully, tears forming from laughing so much.

'I'm nice anyway,' he said, still tickling.

She rolled over, forgetting she was on a bed, and then fell off the edge.

'See what you did?' she laughed.

'I beg for your forgiveness, Miss Waterflower.' He joked.

'You planned that.' she accused him.

'You really think I want you to hurt yourself?' he asked softly.

'Oh shut up. Don't do it anymore!' she yelled getting to her feet and straightening herself up, ignoring the red on her face, which seemed to be on his too.

'What? Call you Miss. Waterflower or tickle you?'

'Both!'

'I'm afraid that isn't an option.'

'I still have my mallet, did you know?'

'But, because you're so amazing and beautiful you can chose both.'

Her heart sped up and her ears became hot. 'That's more like it.' She turned and walked toward her wardrobe, intending to leave her huge suitcase in there, still packed. As she walked a small whisper came from behind her.

'I really missed you, Mist.'

* * *

><p><strong>N'aww, am I the only one who thinks that's super cute? Yes? Whatever, it's my story; I can do what I like with it. From earlier on with the points, if you got at least 100 points, you win! Your special prize, you ask? You can R&amp;R! And anyone who didn't, as a consolation prize, feel free to R&amp;R too! Sorry if this chapter is super crap, I have a banging headache as I'm writing this. If you hate it just tell me and I'll re-write. Thanks so much for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank ****you ****everyone ****who ****has ****reviewed, ****subscribed, ****or ****just ****read ****and ****thought**** '**_**man **__**that **__**was **__**crap.**__**' **_**Because ****you ****have ****all ****taken ****time ****to ****read ****it! ****Yippee! ****Hope ****you ****like ****this ****chapter, ****although ****it ****doesn't ****seem ****anywhere ****near ****the ****plot ****of ****the ****story, ****it ****is ****important! ****Anyway, ****enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Hitmontop, return!' growled Bruno.<p>

'YES! Go Pysduck!' Misty cheered, dancing hand in hand with her yellow duck.

'Humph. Sorry I underestimated your little duck.'

'Never judge a book by its cover,' laughed the redhead.

'I know that now.'

Misty gave a half hearted smile, and shyly waved. She didn't mean to be rude, but she didn't have anything else to say and didn't want to wait in an awkward silence. The only reason she battled with one of the scariest elites was because she was on a winning streak, and wanted to see how long it would go on for. She walked back to the dining hall, and met a twirling May.

'Someone's happy,' Misty said, catching her.

'Yes I ammmm!' the ditzy girl sang, 'I'm the cover girl on _Contest__Weekly_! How amazing is that? And they want an interview from me! Eep this is so big!'

'Well done!' she exclaimed, with fake enthusiasm.

'I know right? It's so great! I can't wait to be all dolled up and everything! What pose should I do? Oh maybe this one!' she said all in one breath, stretching her arm up to the ceiling and her other hand on her hips. 'Or this?' she said, pulling another. 'What about this one?' she cried, about to pull another until Misty grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

'I think you should just wait until the day comes…'

'But I won't be ready if they just yell "strike a pose!" I'll stand there not knowing what to do and then they'll fire me and everyone will rip on me, especially Drew because I told them all and boasted and bragged and then everyone's gonna hate me and… and…'

'Shhh… Shhh…' Misty crooned, hugging the younger girl. She was pleased that she was taller than her, or this would be very hard to do.

'Thanks…' the brunette sniffed. 'How come you're so good with all this? Usually I have to slap myself out of my freak outs or plunge my head into cold water or something.'

'I have a pregnant older sister, and she's way worse than you.' She laughed. She would never admit it, but secretly she loved babies, and had a really strong motherly instinct. So, looking after May was really just part of her nature, and she really enjoyed it, no matter how much she hated to admit it.

'So does she freak out and stuff?'

'At the slightest; and its 100x worse than yours.' She exaggerated.

'That makes me feel better I guess…' she said, letting go of the redhead and rubbed her nose.

'How old are you May?'

'Umm… 14, why?'

'Just wondering.'

'Okay…,' she said, confused.

'Don't worry, I'm not going to do a file on you or something, I was honestly just wondering. You act younger than your age, if you don't mind me saying.'

'Your 17 right?'

'Yup.'

'You act older; if you don't mind me saying.' She mimicked, laughing.

'I've been told…'

* * *

><p>'Do I really have to be here?...' whined Misty.<p>

'Yes! I'm really nervous and you're here to support me because you're such a good friend.'

'You owe me.'

'I know…'

The pair walked up to the glass building, and May held her breath. It was at least twice the size of the building next to it, and far more elaborate. A huge, neon blue _'__CONTEST__WEEKLY__' _gleamed at the top of the monstrosity. A quiet squeal leaked from the brunettes lips.

'Oh shut up.' The redhead snapped. 'I'm pissed as it is; don't go all girly, _please_.'

May frowned, and apologised. 'Sorry, it's just so big! I'm a _**cover**__**girl**_!' she whispered.

'So? I don't see what's so good about it. It's one magazine. Just one!'

'But it will be sold worldwide. WORLD. WIDE. People will know me wherever I go!'

'Great. Hope your week-long fame works out for you.'

'I know you don't want to be here but I couldn't ask Drew or Ash or anyone, and I thought you would like it. You seemed happy when I told you about it! Now smile and be overly nice to everyone in the studio!'

Misty was surprised to see the younger girl to be so forceful, and not the usual shy and innocent girl she usually was. With her eyes wide from shock, the brunette pulled her by the arm into the building.

'Be nice!' she hissed.

The two walked in through the automatic doors and were swarmed by well dressed people. Women in long evening dressed and pearl necklaces, and men in tuxedos and ties. Misty stared at them like they were aliens, May like they were A-list celebs. Which they could have been, for all the redhead knew. They stood there, not exactly knowing what to do when a young man in a white silk suit and studded sunglasses walked up to them.

'Hey there! Are you May Maple?' he asked, lowering his shades past his nose, so he could see above them.

'Uh... Yes. A-are you Marc LeDarc (A/N I'm so sorry for the name. Really, I'm sorry), world redound photographer?' the girlish brunette squeaked.

'You know, girlfriend!' he said in the same girlish tone, going for a high five. Misty rolled her eyes, and fiddled with her nails. 'And who is your friend?' he asked.

'I'm Misty. Nice t'meet cha.' She introduced herself in her worst drawl and stuck out her hand. The photographer giggled and threw his arms around her.

'I like you!' he said as he let go. 'You have that kinda… attitude. Like a snake!' he said, doing a different gesture everytime.

'Uh… thanks I guess?'

'Ooh come, come girlies let's get to the photo shoots!'

'Yay!' May cried.

'Great…' said a much less enthusiastic Misty.

The flamboyant man led the girls to a wish, expensive looking elevator and hit the button during a jump. After a reasonable wait, the carriage appeared and the doors opened with a ping.

'Come on darlings! Photos await!'

The three got on the carriage and Marc pushed the button for the elevator to go to floor 7. It stopped to let random well dressed people onto the elevator and finally reached their destination. May politely asked and 'excuse me'-ed her way out, while Marc and Misty pushed their way out with the occasional 'MOVE FATASS!' from a certain redhead or a 'Come on guys I need to make art!' from a certain photographer. Eventually the three all made it out of the seemly never-ending carriage and May grabbed the rude girl by her arm.

'I told you to be nice!'

'I'm sorry. I just don't like proud, pushy and posh people who look like they're walking down a catwalk instead of just going to work.'

'It's the home of _the_ most glamorous magazine in the whole of Johto _and_Kanto. And I'm going to be on the cover. DO NOT SCREW THIS UP FOR ME.'

'…Are you bipolar?'

'Be quiet!'

'Come come my babies!' called Marc, who had walked ahead while the two were having they're conversation. The two sped up they're pace to match the white suited man. 'Through here,' he said, taking off his sunglasses and pointing them toward the door.

May darted into the white room and misty shuffled behind. The photographer walked in after her, and fiddled around with his big lens camera. A woman was putting some make up on May, whilst another did her hair. The redhead pulled up a chair from the back and slumped down, preparing herself for a long day.

'My darling, are you ready?' Marc asked a shaking May.

'I think so…' she replied, now with a small amount of eye shadow and blush and her hair falling past her shoulders.

'Okay, can you move to the X on the floor please?'

May shuffled on to the printed 'X' and stood there with her hands behind her back and rolled back on her heels a few times.

'Come on then! Work some camera magic on me sweetie!' he coaxed.

A blush rose to Mays cheeks and a nervous hand scratched the back of her neck. She lowered her eyes and crossed her legs.

'Perfect my dear!' he cried. 'Give me more innocence! It is making my camera explode with beauty! '

Her face grew redder and in an attempt to remove it she started fiddling with her cheek. Her left leg bent and she transferred her weight to her right leg. Although she was as embarrassed as hell, even Misty would admit she looked good. The camera flashed and Mays confidence grew. Soon enough, she owned the stage, and Marc loved it. 'Oohs' and 'aahs' filled the studio, and her face lit up. A dazzling smile flashed along with the camera. After a long time of poses and snaps from the camera, the studio time was up. May thanked everyone in the room, and hauled a now sleeping redhead down the elevator to the ground floor.

'Ahh, best day of my life!' May cried, as her and the redhead waited on the sidewalk. Misty was trying to flag down a taxi, but to no avail. May helped a bit too, but kept stopping to check on her photos that Marc had let her keep. It was if she was checking that the pretty girl in all of the photos would turn back into her.

'Put those things away! I'm glad you had fun, but I want to get on with my winning streak. It's my first time here and I want to be able to battle in this year's championship!' the redhead said all in one breath.

'Okay, okay. And you call me bipolar.' May said under her breath.

'I heard that! Shut up and help me get a taxi.'

May carefully put her photos in her fanny pack, so she didn't fold any corners or crease the print. Her hand flung out, and shook it like crazy. After a few seconds of waiting she jumped up and down, like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Eventually, a yellow car pulled up to the waiting girls. They hopped in and waited the short duration to the plateau, May babbling about how great her pictures turned out, and how pretty she looked.

* * *

><p>'Man, that was good food!' Ash said, rubbing his tummy.<p>

'You're not very polite at the dinner table are you?' Misty asked rhetorically.

'You know that,' he joked, sticking out his tongue.

'She's right, you know.' Drew said in agreement.

'Go away, Drew.' May moaned.

'That's the first time we've spoken for around, a week? And you talk to me like that? Nice.'

'Get lost,'

'Shut up both of you, please!' Misty asked as politely as she could.

'Girls are mean.' Drew said under his breath.

'…and that's why you're still single.' May retorted, still hearing him despite his efforts.

'So are you?'

'I don't go round saying boys are stupid, do i?'

'You call me lots of mean things.'

'Yes, but I said _BOYS_. You don't fall into that category.'

Fed up with the conversation, drew got up and walked to the big double doors which led to everyone's rooms.

'Well _that_ was productive, wasn't it May?' Ash joked, his feet up on the table.

'Get them off!' Misty scolded. 'Now!'

'Jheeze,' he sighed. 'Happy now, mom?' he said while taking them down.

'Yes, I am. Thank you darling son.' She joked, playing along.

'Mehh, I hate him.' May grumbled, getting to her feet. 'I hate him, I hate him.' She chanted, making her way to the double doors.

'Were you going? And who do you hate?' a nosy Misty asked.

'To find Drew, and Drew.'

'Have fun.' She replied losing all interest in what she thought may be juicy gossip.

Just then, as the brunette girl was leaving, a man with blue hair that fell past his eyes rushed up to her and asked, 'Are you May Haruka Maple?'

'Umm… yea, why?'

'You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life!' he exclaimed, and got down on one knee, just as the green haired boy May was out to find came back into the room. 'Will you marry me?'

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, suspense! Like it? Then review, please! Sorry this one was more focused on May and Drew instead of Misty and Ash. Thanks for reading, as long as you like it I'll keep updating!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait for me to update! I've been super busy with birthdays, Bar Mitzvahs, sleepovers, dance rehearsals, cross country races, school play rehearsals, homework and not enough coffee or red bull in the world to keep me awake for it all! But I've done it now, and it should be updated quickly this week (but no promises…) because I have my midterm break. Yay! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I've just realised I haven't said that I don't own Pokémon yet. But to be honest, it's kinda obvious that I'm not an old Japanese man who's a billionaire. Also, I wouldn't need to write this if I did own it, because I could just make it into an episode. Wow, I'm smart.**

* * *

><p>'W-wha-what?' the blushing girl stuttered. The kneeling boy before her, finally realising what he'd done, laughed nervously and returned to his natural standing position.<p>

'Um…' he said, scratching the back of his head. 'What I meant to say was… uh… do you want to um… maybe go out sometime?' a girlish smile spread across May's face.

'Why didn't you just say that before?' she giggled, twirling her hair between her fingers. The boy's eyes grew wide, and so did all the audiences', because she wasn't the best secret-keeper, and they all knew she liked Drew. Apart from the boy in question at the doors, who, for reasons unknown to him, was consumed with jealousy, and felt as if all the air in the room had been sucked and he couldn't breathe. His breath hitched, and he ran from the room without anyone noticing.

'Really?' he asked.

'Sure!' she giggled, in a slight daze.

'Well, um, do you want to go and get um, a coffee?'

'Yep!'

Then, in the most gentlemanly fashion, he hooked his arm with hers and led her out of the dining hall. There was a silence until Misty called out to the full room 'Quite the show, huh?' the crowd agreed, and now the silence had been broken small chats formed.

'You said it,' Ash said from the seat next to her.

'I feel left out. How come I don't get random strangers asking to marry me then taking me for a cup of coffee?' she ranted.

'O…kay? Is that something all girls fanaticise about or just you?'

'I'm not too sure. All girls, I think, because they want to be carried off by a prince who they've never met. I don't know though, I wanted to be carried off by a Tentacruel when I was a kid.'

'So normal girls wanted princes, you wanted Tentacruel. Makes perfect sense now.'

'_Still __want_. I still haven't got one you know, hint, hint.'

'Honestly, if I had one I'd trade it with you in a second.'

'Aww, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me!' her cheeks flared and inside her whole body was screaming.

'It's just a Tentacruel, calm down.' He laughed at how happy she was, and for some reason when she smiled he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

'It's not _just _a Tentacruel. They are the most amazing, graceful, beautiful water pokémon in the whole world!' she sang. Her eyes glittered and her hands clasped together in the most girly way possible.

'I know, I know. I do know you Misty; I have travelled with you before. Don't you think I would have heard this?'

'Yes, but I think everyone should see how amazing Tentacruel are. All water pokémon, for that matter!'

'Other types are good too! That's why you should always have a team of mixed types, so you can always have an advantage! With only water type you're always going to be weak against grass and electric!'

'But I have an advantage on fire, so there.'

'That's _one __type __only_. What are you gonna do if a challenger comes with all grass and electric type? You'll get smashed!'

'Not if they're not trained well…'

'Come on, they'll battling _elites_. They must be good and well trained!'

'Shut up! You're just full of it because… um…' she was trying to think of an insult that would work, but not a lot was coming to her head. One of the downsides of being in love with a guy, she thought.

'Ha, can't think of something because I'm so amazing!' he joked, swishing his spiky do back and forth, like in the L'Oreal advert.

'Yea, _that__'__s_ why.' She rolled her eyes, but laughed along with him.

'How's the winning streak going?' he said, changing the subject from the mild fight.

'I've won all my matches so far, so after beating Shauntal this morning that makes… 7!' she beamed, proud of herself.

'Wow, congrats!' he congratulated, patting her on the back.

'What about your streak?'

'Hmm… I think I've battled everyone here already, and I remember winning… and if I didn't I wouldn't rest until I did… so I guess everyone here. Which makes what? 30? 31?'

'There's one elite you haven't battled,' she said in a sing-song voice.

'1) Lance isn't an elite 2) I'm not going to battle him until the tournament, I've already said that, and 3) Ha, you failed.'

'1) I wasn't talking about Lance 2) I'm the elite you haven't battled, dummy 3) and HA you failed!'

'Oh, you're right!' he said, hitting his forehead. 'Hey Mist, we never finished our gym battle all those years ago…' (A/N the never did, right?)

'I thought you'd never ask!' she jumped up and pulled him along too, much more enthusiastic than she had been when she was battling the other elites.

'Wow, calm down! I was gonna ask if you wanted to battle tomorrow or something,' he shrugged out from her grip, and pulled her back. 'My pokémon are at the centre right now. I was training them hard, so they're tired. It's not late, so is there anything you want to do? Other than battle, that would be mean to the poor little guys.'

Her face fell, and turned into a false glare. 'You are going to regret saying that,' she joked. 'How much do you have on you right now?'

'I don't know, not much, but enough?'

'When you say that I know it means you have lots on you but you don't want to spend it.' She accused, raising one eyebrow.

'The new poke ball is coming out _next __week_! Please?'

'You're such a kid. Don't worry, let's just go to the park, it's nice out. The sun hasn't set, so we could just watch the sunset or something. But you have to buy me an ice cream!'

'Oooh, sunset! All romantic and stuff.'

'Shut up, you're the one who's being stingey. If you don't like it take me to someplace expensive!'

'Off to the park!' he declared, taking her hand. The black haired boy wasn't sure if this was okay, but it felt right to him, and he usually went with his gut instinct, which was usually right. On the other side of the chain, the girl's body tensed and her ears became hot. The same thoughts kept screaming inside of her head, _why __is __he __doing __this? __What __does __this __mean?_ Ash carried on pulling her along, until she ran to catch up with him, hands still linked. The two reached the nearest park, but to their dismay, it was packed with stalls and sales pitches, claiming to sell stuff 'Cheaper than cheap'. Misty groaned, and turned to face the boy, who had a look on his face which told her he had a plan.

'Who are we battling?' she joked.

'No one, unless you see someone we don't like,' he countered. 'Follow me, I know the best place.'

'Like I haven't been doing that all night long.'

'Just follow me,' he sighed, taking her hand once more. He led her back up the way they came, and up a hill that was just past the Plateau.

'Wow, this place is so pretty!' she screamed, letting go of his hand and running up to the edge of the cliff, which overlooked the whole of Johto. 'You can see everything!'

'I know, it's one of my favourite places ever,' he called from behind. 'Apart from my home, the Plateau and in my sleeping bag under the stars. Wow, that's corny.'

'Sure is, twinkle toes.' She turned back and stuck her tongue out in a playful way.

'Be nice, it's an awesome spot to see the sunset and you said you wanted to watch it.'

'Yea, I know. I haven't seen it for a long time, in Cerulean its so rubbish; you can never see it properly. The buildings are always in the way.' She turned away from him and looked up to the pastel sky. 'Have we got any ice cream?'

'I showed you this place. Doesn't that count for anything?'

'Maybe…'

Ash slumped down onto the grass, and patted to the empty space next to him.

'Come on, you have to watch it sitting down! Plus I don't want a dead Misty on my hands' he gestured to how close she was from the edge. She gave a scared look and jumped back, worried she may fall. The redhead walked back over from the edge and jumped down into a cross-legged position. They looked up to the sky, as if it would make it go down quicker.

'How long do you think it will be?' he asked, looking at the sun, which was planted halfway through the sky, painting the sky pink and orange.

'I'm guessing a few minutes?'

'How many exactly?'

'What? How would I know? Like 2 or 3?'

'Okay, 180, 179, 178, 177, 176, 175…' he chanted in time.

'What the hell?' she asked while he carried on counting backwards.

'…170, 169, 168, 167 - just join in! - 166, 165…' he carried on, stopping to say his answer all in one breathe.

'I know I've said it before, but man your weird.' She criticized, but joined in counting.

'160, 159, 158, 156, 155, 154…' they both counted, keeping time as the sun slowly made its way down the abstract sky.

* * *

><p>'I'll have a caramel latte thanks,' May ordered, and passed a small menu over to the waiter.<p>

'I'll have an espresso please,' the unknown boy asked.

'Right away.' He took the other menu and walked off.

'It's so nice in here!' may squealed, her excitement getting the better of her. 'It smells like coffee beans in here too!'

'It is a coffee house, so its gonna smell like one.'

'I love the smell,' she said whilst inhaling. 'So, tell me a bit about yourself,' she quizzed him. 'How did you know who I was?'

'Well, I was getting a drink from my corner shop, and looked over the magazine rack to see if the new '_The __Breeder__'__s __Read__'_ was out, and then I saw you on the cover and just bought it. That's okay isn't it?' he panicked, worried he may have scared her.

'Yes, yes, its fine!' she sang 'That sounds so romantic! I wish I got that kind of attention more often. I told Misty this would be my big break! Or something like that… but I told her it would change my life.'

'Who's Misty?'

'The ginger that was at the table next to Ash, the one with the cap.'

'Ohh, I think I saw her.'

'She's one of my best friends, but it's weird because I've only known her for around a month or less.'

'That's nice that you two are really close.' He smiled. The waiter reappeared with their orders, and left them without a word.

'Anyway… we're you from?' she asked, while stirring her drink.

'I was born in Celadon, but raised in Vermilion. I started my journey a little bit earlier than usual, so I was left with nothing to do for a while because I wasn't really into travelling to new rejoins, since I'm not that adventurous. I really just like to settle down in one place, to be honest.'

'That's nice, you're like me. I never really travelled; I just entered in contests nearby. Turns out I was pretty good at them and earned myself a good name in the contest world, then got asked to stay in the Indigo Plateau. It's pretty simple.' She sighed, and took a big swig from her large mug.

'So where do you come from?'

'I'm from Johto, in Petalburg. My dad's the gym leader there, so I was brought up pretty well and got a lot of attention.'

'You're lucky, I was pretty much ignored. I was kinda shy as a kid, so I didn't have many friends… I was really close with my pokémon though, that why I decided to opt out from battling and start being a breeder.'

'I don't think I could ever be a breeder.' She said quietly, looking down at her hot beverage.

'Why's that? It's not too hard; you just need to have a good relationship with your pokémon and all of other ones you meet.'

'Well, honestly I'm kinda afraid of pokémon. I was terrified as a child, but after Prof. Birch gave me Torchic, I started to like them a little bit more, but when I'm faced with one that's not my own I get kinda scared.' She whispered keeping her eyes lowered. To her surprise, the boy opposite started laughing. She brought her gaze back up and met his eyes. They were soft, warm, and gave her the feel that she could trust him. Her cheeks were pink, and her eyes wider than usual.

'That's a cute story. I think if you overcame your fear, you may be a better coordinator. I'm not saying your bad or anything, I think you're an amazing coordinator; I just think it may make you move confident when you give your performances.' She was mesmerized by his deep blue eyes that matched his floppy hair. 'Hello?' he asked, snapping her out of her trance. 'What were you looking at?' he asked.

'You have really nice eyes, Ben,' she giggled, her cheeks staining pink.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been getting a serious case of writer's block, so I think I might start a one shot collection on the side, just to get all my extra ideas out. Also, if any of you amazing readers have any ideas for this story I'm writing, hit me up with a review containing your idea or PM me. I'll be sure to mention you if you do give me any ideas! Thank you for all your support, R&amp;R as always, I love you all!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, thanks if you're still with me reading this story. I'm on chp.6 now, so I think it will end soon. -sob sob- I really appreciate all the support you guys have given me, and I'm sorry this update wasn't any quicker than usual, even without seven hours at school. Anyway, hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: Just a heads up, if you don't like Dawn I wouldn't recommend reading. It's not too mean in my opinion, but it might offend and that's the last thing I want to do.**

* * *

><p>'Can I stay here for the night please?' May begged.<p>

'Not a chance, why?' Misty said, not looking up to the pacing girl, but keeping her eyes down and scrubbing her poke balls until they shone.

'My rooms right next to Drew's, and I don't really want to see him, if you know what I mean.'

'So that means you did something you regret last night?'

'No no! Last night was practically perfect. But it felt really weird, sort of. There I was with this amazing guy and I couldn't stop thinking about him! Help me?'

'Well you're not staying here. You have your own room,' Misty said, taking a long huff and pointing to the door, still scrubbing with one hand.

'Do you honestly need to do that? I'm having a crisis!'

'Think about this. Who is it you like? Flippy or Creepy?'

'Ohh… umm… well, by Flippy I'm guessing you mean Drew, and I think its him… but I'm not getting anything back from him… so… ahh… I don't know if I like Creepy, which I'm guessing is Ben, but it was amazing last night. See this is why I need some help! Look at me will you?' she stamped her feet it a kiddie tantrum way, and then misty finally tilted her head up and left the shiny balls in the space between her legs in her cross-legged position.

'Why don't you talk to Drew and find out why he was so pissed when you started flirting with creepy?' May did a 180 spin and crouched down to the girl's level.

'What did you say?'

'Well, the tin man has a heart, it seems. While you were doing your romance show, Drew came back and waited at the door, until you agreed to get a coffee with him. His face was like WOW. From always seeing his face as calm and uncaring, it was so weird to see it so full of emotion.'

'Misty this is super important! Tell me _exactly_ what his face looked like!'

'Why is it super important?'

'In the latest issue of _Contest__Weekly_ they did a pull-out of some mini magazine which had a little quiz to tell if a guy likes you or not. I tried it with Drew and it landed on 'Unknown'. Maybe this will tell me the truth!'

'Well, his face was all uncaring at first, but then it went kinda shocked, then sad, then red, then an expression I couldn't tell what was what. It may have been jealously, anger, or trapped gas. Couldn't make it out.'

'MISTY! What did it look like most?'

'Calm down, you weirdo. Looked mostly like anger, but he was defiantly jealous, I could just tell.'

'Why would he be angry?'

'Because Ben got to you first?'

'That can't be it…'

'Why?'

'Because Drew doesn't like me in "that" way. It's a one sided crush!'

'Are you sure? You haven't said anything about this to him, so you don't know.'

'I'd rather not get my hopes up,' she sighed, and dropped down next to the redhead, her back slouched. After waiting for a bit, when Misty was sure the brunette had shut up, she began scrubbing again. May gave a few more exaggerated sighs, her eyes peeping up to the working girl. 'So what did you do last night?' the redhead's cheeks flared, but she kept her eyes on her Psyduck's poke ball.

'Nothing…' May shot up and jumped up and down.

'Ohmigod you _so_ did something! What happened? Tell me, please!' she begged.

'Nothing, really! I and Ash were bored so we went out to that cliff place behind the Plateau. See? Nothing happened.' May stopped jumping and raised an eyebrow.

'Oh yea, nothing at all happened…' she said slowly and sarcastically.

'Honestly! Nothing worth talking about happened. We watched the sunset, because he's pokémon were at the centre. I was gonna battle him but I couldn't, so we went out because if you haven't realised, it gets pretty boring here.'

'That sounds soooo romantic!' she cooed 'Like out of an old film or something!' her hands clasped together and she twirled around on one leg.

'Be quiet, it's not.' She said, getting quieter as she ended the sentence.

'Yeeeeeeees it is!' she squealed, getting higher. Misty looked over to the glowing clock on her bedside table, and was shocked at the time. She got up, and pushed the babbling, giggling girl out the door. 'Wait, what?' she stuttered, just realising she was out in the corridor.

'It's two in the morning. And you're giving me a headache. Goodnight.' She closed the door on the confused brunette, and walked back to her bed. She jumped on, fully clothed, and kicked off her sneakers. After no less than a minute, she was snoring.

* * *

><p>'Mornin' sunshine,' Ash said, walking to his seat, ruffling hair on Misty's hair on the way.<p>

'Mornin' buttercup,' she replied, playing along. He winked, and pulled out his chair.

'So where's everyone?' he asked, gesturing to the empty seats next to them.

'I'm guessing May's still asleep, and I think Drew is too upset to even look at May without crying. So, I bet you anything he's in his bed, curled up in his quilt, wallowing in his own sorrow.'

'Don't hold back,' he laughed.

'I'm not known to.' She smiled, but he knew she wasn't joking. The two got up and grabbed a bowl of cereal from the counter, and sat back down. They ate in silence for a while, but not awkward in any way at all. Misty was the first to break the silence. 'You know, someone once told me "you know you have a true friend when you can sit with them in silence, not making any contact, and it won't be awkward at all." Seems to fit here, huh?'

'You doubted our friendship?' he asked in mock horror, pretending to cry and hold is heart.

'You know what I mean.' The two began eating again, and were then joined by a very sleepy May.

'Mor-yawn-ning,' May say, stretching her arms and politely covering her mouth.

'Morning sleepy head.' Misty said, turning herself around sheepishly smiling.

'Heya May,' Ash waved. She waved back and shuffled up to the breakfast counter, and poured herself some frosted flakes, the milk missing the bowl entirely, and spilling it everywhere. She jumped back, and decided it would be best to eat her cereal dry, in case of another spillage. She took her seat next to the redhead, and ate the flakes one at a time.

'Mew, May, what time did you get to sleep last night?'

'I don't know -yawn- maybe… um… around 4 or 5? I left yours at 2 or so, then I was so jittery -yawn- I just kinda practiced with my pokémon and stuff? Then I crashed on the floor in the main entrance.' She admitted, to the girl on her right, hanging her head.

'BAD-ASS.' Ash stated loudly, sounding out each syllable.

'Be quiet,' May moaned. 'It feels like I was drinking, and I can't remember stuff. Y'know, cos I was drunk.'

'Brilliant analogy.' Misty said under her breath, while Ash sniggered. 'Where's Flippy?'

'I don't know -yawn- and I don't want to! I feel so bad, and it's your fault!' she sobbed.

'How is it my fault?'

'Mist, what did ya do?'

'Nothing!'

'Not true, you told me he was jealous, and I felt really bad after!'

'I was telling you what you wanted to hear, I thought that's what those chats were all about! One girl with a problem and the other telling her what she wants to hear.'

'You are the worst girl ever!' she growled, getting up and leaving her half eaten bowl on the table. She stormed to the doors she just came through, and slammed it as hard as she could on her way out. A few heads turned, but most just carried on with their breakfasts. The table wasn't as full as usual, because of the time. Most of the elites had already gotten up, eaten and had already started practicing.

'What did I do?' she pleaded to Ash, as if he knew the answer.

'Not too sure, I thought what you did was what all girls did too…' he scratched the back of his head, with a sheepish look on his face. She grinned at his expression, and took another mouthful of her soggy cereal.

'This is disgusting,' she moaned, grudgingly swallowing the food.

'Let's go, I'm not hungry anymore.'

'I hear ya,' she replied, picking up her bowl and spoon, along with May's, and taking them to the end of the counter, were the large window to the kitchen was, and left them on the window pane for the cleaners. Ash ran up behind her, and did the same.

'Anything in particular you wanna do today?' the boy asked. Just as Misty was going to reply, Lance waltzed in, with a girl behind him. She had long, blue hair, knee high boots and socks, and she wore a very, very short miniskirt dress. He stood in the centre, a common thing with him, and she waited behind him. As if they knew something was going on, all the elites walked in, along with May and Drew. When everyone was inside, he lifted his arms, to make silence, even though no one was talking.

'Who's that girl behind him?' Misty asked the boy to her left, who was glaring at her with all his might.

'The demon…' he replied in a crackling voice. She raised an eyebrow, and he returned to normal. 'That's Dawn, Lance's niece or something? She visits now and again.'

'Why are you glaring at her then?'

'Because, I hate her! Wait no; Mom said you can never hate anyone. I mean, I strongly dislike.'

'Why? What did she do? She's like 12!'

'So? She's just spoilt. And gets everything she wants. And is rich. And is so annoying.' He said, growing angrier with every sentence.

'Am I seeing a little green eyed monster?' she joked.

'I haven't got any boogers, I promise! Why are you asking me that anyway, we were talking about… _HER._'

'I meant are you a teeny bit jealous?' he looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Of course! Who wouldn't be?'

'I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt, now shhh.' She looked to the regal appearance of the champion, and tried to follow what he was saying. She couldn't pick anything up, so she waited until he finished, acting as if she knew what he was on about.

'Thank you, everyone.' He finished bowing and walking off. The group disbanded, and only a few were left. May walked up to the pair, and apologised for her behaviour at breakfast. Once again, Drew was nowhere to be found. The three began talking when Dawn ran up to Ash and flung her arms around him.

'Hellooooooo!' she sang.

'Get off me!' he struggled, trying to push her off. She grinned and clung to him, laughing. Misty watched in complete anger, while May, used to this every time she visited, just waited for her to get off him. When she was satisfied, she let go and stood closely next to him, pushing the fuming redhead out of the way.

'Hey there Dawn,' May said, with a false smile.

'And you are…?' she asked, giving the girl elevator eyes.

'I tried.' She said, giving up the act and glaring at her before walking away again.

'What's up with her?' she asked.

'It's because you're a mean bitch now go away, I don't like you!'

'Yes you do, you just can't admit it to yourself,' she said in a sickly sweet voice, clutching his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. She looked to Misty who was trying her best not to look at the two. 'Hey, who are you?' realising she was talking to her, the redhead turned around and smiled.

'I'm Misty.' She dropped the smile and just looked at her as if she was a dirty toilet that she had to clean.

'You look new,' she claimed, tilting her head to get a better look.

'That's 'cos I am.'

'That's nice,'

'Yup.' The two waited in an awkward silence, until dawn broke it by talking to Ash.

'Ashyyyyy, can we go somewhere more… private?' she asked sweetly, looking at Misty.

'No. I'm not going _anywhere_ with you. Ever. Because I don't like you. One bit!' he shook his arm to release her grip, and when he was no longer bound he ran behind Misty to hide.

'What the Mew are you doing?' she asked, turning her head to see him crouching behind her. His face went red, and got up.

'Let's go!' he whispered in her ear. She turned to face him fully, and gave him her best _I__'__m__not__impressed_ look.

'ASH!' Dawn screeched. An idea popped into his usually empty head, and he wrapped his arms around the stunned redhead and whispered 'Play along, please!'

'What are you doing?'

'This is my girlfriend,'

'What? You can't! Her? No! You can't break up with me!'

'I wasn't going out with you anyway, so please be quiet.' He shuffled toward the door, Misty still pressed to his body.

'We were meant for each other!' she cried, not noticing the small steps they were taking to get away from her.

'We really weren't.' they reached the door, and left. He let go of Misty, who was still stunned. 'Hey Mist?' he asked 'Hello?' he waved his hand in front of her face, and she snapped out of her trance.

'I've gotta go!' she raced down the red stairway, and out the main doors. She ran to the same spot the two had been last night, and laid down on the grass, feeling the soft wind blow past her. She let her mind wander, letting her thoughts flow away along with the winds. 'I love you,' she whispered, letting it blow away with everything else.

* * *

><p><strong>See? Not too mean… anyway, as always R&amp;R please! Thanks, and I'll see you next chapter.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy birthday to me! :D Even though it was on the fourth. It's getting harder and harder to write these little bits at the begging, which is weird because I usually have a lot to say. So sorry for the super slow update, my computer died. Not the best.**

* * *

><p>The two hadn't spoken as much as they usually had before, mainly because every time Ash tried to start a conversation with Misty, she would go bright red and say 'I have to go!' He was worried he had offended her in any way, so early one morning he did something he'd never done before.<p>

'Hey May?' he asked, peering through the open door.

'Hello, who's there?' a voice called from inside. He walked in to see the strange brunette with her legs curved around her back, making her body shape into a circle.

'What the hell are you doing?'

'Yoga,' she replied, in a 'DUUUH' way. 'So what brings you here?' she asked, while stretching her body back into a normal shape. She then rolled onto her back, and flipped up to sit on her bottom. She pushed her feet together, and held her ankles while she used her elbows to push her knees down to make them touch the floor.

'Damn it, you're bendy!'

'I do three hours of yoga each morning, and then take a gymnastics class every Monday and Thursday. It's meant to help inner strength and control your Zen.' She closed her eyes and made sure her position was secure, then moved her arms to her chest and pressed her palms together.

'My, Mew, how could you… Hey! Who are you?'

'Don't be a baka.' She groaned, sighing and pushing her hands even harder together.

'Defiantly not the May I know and am scared of. I just cursed twice, and you didn't even flinch. What's going on?'

'I just told you!' she squeezed her eyes even tighter, and took a deep breath. 'Yoga lets you let out all your pent up feelings, so the morning is the time of day when I completely focus my energy controlling my emotions.'

'Why can't you be like this all the time? Life would be way easier.'

'I'm not about to go around bending and stretching and all that, don't be ridiculous.'

'I'm just asking!'

'Why did you come here anyway? You never even voluntarily say hi to me, so why?'

'Well… uh… its kinda like…' his face turned red.

'Come on then! Haven't got all day.'

'Your mean.' He pulled a childish sad face. 'I don't know how to explain it…'

'Spit it out!'

'I thought all this,' he flapped his arms at her flat position 'was supposed to make you focused and calm, not angry and aggressive and stuff.'

'Do the tree pose then,' she suggested.

'What the Mew?' asked in bewilderment.

'You just said that it helps you be focused and calm,' she explained.

'And…?'

'You're stupid. It will help, so just do it okay?'

'Jheeze, I'll do it.'

'Great. So do it then?' she asked rhetorically, knowing he didn't know what the Mew she was on about. Ash looked at the ground and kicked the floor with his big toe.

'What is a tree pose?' he asked meekly. She sighed, and got up. She hitched her right leg up to her thigh and her hands hovered above her head, palms still pressed. Again, her eyes closed and she breathed deeply. He copied her unusual pose, hopping around in order to keep his balance. Once he got the hang of it, he did the same hand pose as May and snapped his eyes shut.

'So what's troubling you?' she asked quietly.

'Well, Misty is avoiding me and I don't know why and its making me feel sad and worried if she's angry with me,' he answered evenly, the yoga strangely doing exactly what the brunette had said it would.

'Trust me, she doesn't hate you.'

'How do you know?'

'…Woman's intuition.'

'And that is?' Ash asked. Mays face crumpled, along with her focus. She hopped to hopefully regain her balance, but fell and returned to two legs. She couldn't be bothered to re-centre her balance, so she dropped down into the box splits; leaning forwards letting her chest touch the floor to stretch out her muscles.

'I'm not too sure…'

'My mom always told me to never say stuff if I don't know what it means.' He returned to sanding on two feet, and frowned. 'It's weird, she told me that but she never taught me the stranger danger rule. Misty taught me it on Halloween when some old man told me his sweets were out back and he would give them to me if I followed him in.' May's eyebrow became higher and higher with every sentence.

'That's not at all disturbing…'

'Anyway, apart from your women ink tutor or whatever, did she say anything or whatever?'

'Well, uh, hum, not… not exactly?'

'See? Help me! Why am I being ignored by one of my best friends?' he panicked, while May got up from her awkward position.

'I hate to break it to you, but,' she dusted herself off and put her arm around him. 'This is costing you. I'm a trained psychologist… Sort of. If you want to book an appointment with me, my fee is $250 an hour. So, $125 please!' he looked at her with a face that said '_Could__you__get__any__meaner?_' and with her being a physic and all, said 'Yes, I can. I could charge you a yoga fee too. If you want to pay I'll be taking $345'

'Not a chance. I'll give you a dollar. Not that it's any good here, we use poke money. Dur.'

'Sweet, innocent boy,' she got up on her toes stroked his head, and while it rested on her shoulder she ever so slyly grabbed is wallet from his back pocket. 'Go talk to her.' He broke free and shook his head.

'That's what I've been tryna do! Were you even listening?'

'Trust the psychopath… wait! Physic! I keep doing that! Just trust me okay?' getting kind of scared, Ash walked to the door, getting faster with each pace. By the time he reached the door he was running.

'Seeyaweirdo!' he yelled as he slammed open the wooden door. On his rushed way out he bumped into Drew headfirst. Looking up to see who it was while rubbing his head, he gave a scared smile. 'Dude, your girlfriend is a total whack job.' He gave him a clap on the shoulder and walked away.

* * *

><p>Misty kicked off her sneakers, and made sure her shorts were as high as possible. She lowered herself down to the edge of the blue pool and let her pale legs dangle in the cold water. Staryu, Pysduck, Marill and Goldeen swam along the pool, splashing her now and again. She turned around and got out a bag of popcorn from her backpack, and stuffed her face. She had an excuse; she was up all night and didn't get up in time for breakfast. The four Pokémon swam over at the speed of light in order to get some, since they hadn't eaten ether. She laughed and gave them all a generous handful.<p>

'He-llo?' a voice called from behind the hungry girl. She turned to face the tired boy, who was doubled over and taking deep breaths.

'Oh, hey Ash…' she mumbled when she saw his face. He regained his breath and went to sit next to her.

'Something the matter?'

'Nope' she sighed, face heat up as he slid closer to her.

'Kay,' the two waited in an awkward silence. She swayed her near blue legs through the water, keeping her eyes on them all the time. This carried on, until the black haired boy broke it. 'Oh nice, popcorn! Can I get in on some?'

'Sure, help yourself.' She held the bag to him, and he grabbed several handfuls.

'Yum, thanks!'

'Eat them all why don't you?' she laughed, taking the bag away from him. They ate together quietly; quiet enough that they could hear the crunch of the popcorn. When the bag ran dry, Ash was the first to speak.

'Listen… what's up with us two? I… I kinda thought we were best friends…'

'We are,' she weakly protested. 'And you sound like May.'

'Shut up! And we haven't spoken in forever! What have I done?'

'Man, you really sound like her. Have you been hanging out with her?'

'Yes, but that's beside the point! What did I do?'

'Nothing, nothing, I promise.'

'Then what is it?' he argued.

She racked her brains for a reasonable excuse. 'I'm uh… uh… uh… I'm on my period?' there was a silence, then they both burst out laughing, Ash so hard that he fell in the pool before the two. Then, Misty started laughing even more, and naturally, Ash wanted mock revenge, so he pulled her in with him. She screamed with laughter and flailed about, pelting him with as much water as possible. The two began a water fight, the pokémon included. They all splashed around in the cold pool, laughing and screaming whenever the icy water hit them.

* * *

><p>'Ahh, ahh, ahh-CHOO!' Misty sneezed, holding a tissue to her face.<p>

'Ew, ew, ew! I'd hate to be Nurse Joy…' May moaned, taking the snotty tissue from the greenish pale redhead, and throwing it in the small trash bin at the end of Misty's room.

'I'mb gonna neeb a new back of bissues,' the sick girl moaned.

'Here,' she passed her a huge box of Kleenex. 'Do you want any flu caplets?'

'Yes pweese.' She grinned, a tissue in hand.

'Uh, I need to learn not to offer. Won't be a minute,' she called, already at the door.

'Fank boo.' She replied, her voice a notable fraction lower than hers. She snuggled down into her quilt, and rolled to her side. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she snuggled even deeper into the huge bedspread. Just as she was about to drift off, May returned with some tablets. 'Hob the hell did boo do nat?' she asked, sniffing.

'I'm a fast runner, and I always have caplets.' She smiled, and popped out two of the red and yellow pills. She pulled a bottle of water out from her fanny pack, and handed them to her ill friend. Misty pulled a face, and chugged them down in one gulp.

'Fanks,' she sniffed, wiping her nose and gave May back the water bottle.

'No problem, I'm gonna go train now, but if you need me I'll be here.' She took the bottle, and waved on her way out. After the door closed, Misty curled back up into the duvet and twisted her toes. Again, just as she was near sleep, a rough knock on the door woke her up again. This time, instead of the strange brunette, a not nearly as sick Ash walked in.

'Knock knock,' he said.

'Hebbo,' she sighed.

'Wow, your worse than May described.'

'Shuddup. How come boo arbn't shick?'

'Not sure. I swear it should be the other way round? You _never_ get colds. All the way through our journey you wore those teeny shorts and tank top! I offered you my slacks and a jumper but you never took them, and still didn't get ill.'

'I know. This weely subcks.'

'Don't worry, I'm here to make it all better!' he struck a pose and gave her his biggest grin.

'Why fanks,' she said sarcastically. Then, as if it was fated, the tranquilizers kicked in and made her even more tired than she already was. It became even harder for her to keep her eyes open.

'Hello? Sleeping beauty?'

'Wh…What?' her vision blurred, and her head fell onto her stacked pillows.

'It's okay, go to sleep Mist.'

'Oww…kay,' she mumbled 'Ghuuud-night.'

'It's only 11 in the morning,' he laughed. He walked up to the edge of her bed and ruffled her red hair. 'Sleep tight.'

'I… I will… love you… love you Ash…' she mumbled, turning to her side and instantly falling asleep.

'Love ya too, Mist.' He whispered, giving her a sweet peck on the cheek and getting up to leave the room. Then, as if she had heard and felt him through her subconscious, a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Just like to say, R.I.P to all the soldiers who died in WWII. And every other war too, Happy Poppy Day everybody.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Saw Breaking Dawn the other day, the new Twilight movie. My gosh, it was actually the best movie in the world! Really hyper now :D and I apologise to Dawn (yes I do realise she's a drawing) but I have recently found the channel Black and White is on, and I actually can't stand Iris. Never thought I'd think there would be a worse travelling partner on the show than Dawn. But there is. Also, what the hell is up with Cilian?**

* * *

><p>Stirring from her sleep, Misty awoke to an empty room. She looked around, eyes still heavy, then fell back down onto the soft, fluffy pillow. She turned and looked at her clock. The red glow of the numbers told her it was very early morning, so early it would still be dark out. Her eyes slid shut again, but she stayed wide awake. Her thoughts lingered on what she believed was a dream, a dream of her and Ash. In the dream, she had told him that she loved him, and that he had replied with the same. She opened her eyes and rolled to her side, flipping the covers off her clammy body. She rose from the yellow sheets, and gripped one of her white bed posts to gain balance. Her head spun, and her legs felt like jelly, as if they would give out any second now. But she held herself up, and stumbled toward the bathroom. She turned on the cold tap, and icy water gushed out. She splashed her face over a few times, trying to wake up herself up. She grabbed the closest towel and dried her face. Holding onto the porcelain sink, she looked at her pale complexion in the mirror. Underneath her eyes seemed darker than usual, like purple bruises, and her skin was slightly green, like a zombie. She sniffed a few times, and opened up the cupboard behind her reflection. She grabbed a pack of Nurofen and popped out two tablets, then stuffed them in her mouth and filled up a glass of water to wash them both down. She slid down the wall and sat on the cool tile floor, leaning forward to rest her forehead on them. Shortly after, she was fast asleep again.<p>

* * *

><p>'Beautifly, use physic!' May cried, and the butterfly pokémon lifted a huge rock up from the ground, surrounding it in a beautiful purplely-pink glow. Without moving, the pokémon spun the rock around a few times, and then let it crash to the earth with an ear-splitting sound. 'Perfect!' she complimented the proud bug.<p>

The green haired boy sighed in awe of the twirling brunette in front of him. He had been watching her through the window in his room for some time now, and was amazed at how much energy she was always exerting, even after an hour or two non-stop.

'Hey, instead of watching, why don't you just come and join me?' she yelled to Drew, catching him by surprise. He ducked down, wondering if she could see him now. 'Drew, you're an absolute idiot. I can still see you! Come on, I could do with a practice partner!'

'Damn it!' he muttered, getting up and waving at the girl. 'Okay, I'll come down!' he replied, walking over to the door and out of the building.

'Hurry up!' she called.

'Shut up!' he ran over to the little clearing were all of May's pokémon were out.

'Don't tell me to shut up.' She pouted as he reached her. 'Why were you spying on me? Better not be taking hints on how to beat me in the next contest!' she said sternly.

'Because I honestly think you'll beat me? Get real.' He replied, his over-confidence bubbling to the surface.

'I know I will!' she yelled back.

'Yea, yea,' he dismissed. 'We gonna practice then?'

'Sure, you can see how amazing I've gotten!'

'Course I will.' He said, rolling his eyes and fumbling around for his poke balls in his back pocket.

'You will!'

'Everyone, come out!' he yelled, ignoring May. They all popped out with there little cry and poses.

'Why do you think you can beat me anyway?' she asked. 'I've beaten you loads of times.'

'Because, I just can. I'm unbeatable! I've been training really hard, and my combo moves are unstoppable.'

'Let's see them then?'

'Happy to. Flygon use flamethrower! Absol! Razor wind!' the two pokémon used their moves on each others, the razors cutting into the flames. After the razors passed through the swirling fire, they came out as little fire cutters. They tore through the sky, and circled May's Glaceon.

'DREW!'

'Masquerain, use bubble.' The little pokémon blew out a series of glistening bubbles, each precisely landing on a flaming razor. 'Pretty good, huh?' he asked smugly.

'No…' she glared, turning away her head.

'I know it is, you don't have to tell me.'

'Well you can't beat mine! Beautifly! Physic! Wartortle, use Aqua Tail!' the turtle pokémon jumped up and shot out a pulse of water in several directions. Beautifly's physic kicked in, curving the water into one large tornado. It was then lifted up high, aimed to hit Roserade.

'I called mine off! Leave poor Roserade alone!' Drew cried.

'Loser,' she joked, poking her tongue out at him. 'Glaceon, Ice Shard!' the dog like pokémon shot out a giant lump of ice, freezing the tornado in its tracks. 'Pretty, don't you think?'

'Mine was better.'

'Fat chance, Drew-bee,' she laughed, waving her hand and spreading out her fingers.

'Don't call me that! And it was!' the two carried on for ages, not noticing the pokémon who had started their own battle to determine whose coordination team was better, using moves and combos that May or Drew would never have thought up of themselves.

'What's your problem with me anyway? What have I ever done to you that was so bad to make you hate me so much?'

'Hate you? I don't hate you.' He was quite shocked that she would reach that conclusion from all of his teasing.

'Well you have a pretty intense dislike to me then.'

'To be honest with you, I actually don't mind you.'

'Since when?'

'I've never not liked you, it's just fun to pick on you.'

'Aren't you a sweetheart?' She said her voice thick with sarcasm.

'I mean it in a good way! I thought we were rivals but in a friend way, like you and Harley.'

'Really? I thought you hated me…'

'Well that makes me feel fabulous.' The two stood in silence, all the time May had a look on her face as if she had something to say.

'…I once read in a magazine that if a guy is mean to you it means that he likes you. And vice-versa.'

'So you think I like you?' the green haired boy tried to keep his cool, but his palms became sweaty, worried she might have figured out his secret.

'Yea, it's stupid. Sorry.'

'Don't be, you're not as stupid as you think.' He breathed a sigh of relief, and was glad she was as dense as she was.

'Why are you being nice all of a sudden?'

'So I get told off for being mean, then when I'm nice I get told off too? I can't win with you!'

'Hey… wait! What's the time?' she shrieked, completely freaking out, and looking around as if there would be a clock in the middle of the forest.

'Um…' Drew checked his pokégear. 'Around four?'

'SH….ugar!' she groaned. 'Can I borrow Flygon please?'

'What the mew? I knew you were weird… you're not joining team rocket are you?'

'Shhh! Wait… we haven't seen them in ages, have we? Ahh! Shut up! Please, I've got to meet Ben like now! Were having dinner together!'

'Oh.' His face fell, and his heart felt as if it had dropped down into his stomach. 'Sure. Whatever. Bit early for dinner isn't it? Not like I care. Take him.' He said, all on in the same tone, like a robot. He handed her the poké ball, and called all the rest back. 'Have fun.' He said very unconvincingly, walking back to the Plateau.

'What's up with him?' she asked herself as she got onto Flygon's back. 'Take me to The Ark restaurant please!' she asked the huge dragonfly pokémon. He nodded his large head, taking to the sky.

* * *

><p>'You feeling any better?' Ash asked the zombie-ish like girl.<p>

'Sort of…' she croaked. 'Can I have some water please?'

'Course,' he got a bottle of water from the little mini fridge in her room, and poured a glass out for her. 'Here,' he said as he handed her the freezing glass.

'Thank you,' she replied, taking the cold glass and sipping it. He sat on the end of her bed and looked out the window. He had a vacant look in his eyes, like he was planning something. 'Hey? …Hello? …ASH!'

'Huh? Oh, sorry Mist.'

'What's with you?'

'It's nearly been a year… the championship is coming up soon. I've gotta train,' he explained, in a soft voice.

'CRAP!' she yelled, jumping up from her bed.

'Misty! Sit down,' he said; getting up to hold her in case she fell.

'I'm fine, I need to get everyone into shape!' she wailed, reaching for her backpack.

'No. You have to rest, or you'll get worse.' He ordered her, their roles reversed in some way.

'I'm fine, trust me. I really am!'

'If you say so…' he said, letting her go. She gave him a smug smile, and walked toward her red duffle pack. After the first step she wobbled, but kept her balance, and managed to pick up her bag.

'See, I'm fine!'

'You sure? I want you to get better.'

'I _am_better. Now chill. Let's go down to the battle room.'

'I'm not sure about this… can't you just wait one more day until you know your better?'

'Gosh, you're more protective than my sisters. If I wait one more day will you please take everyone and just work on them for a while? Just so there not missing out?' she pleaded.

'Of course I will.' He smiled, knowing he'd won. He took the red bag from the redhead and led her back to her bed.

'Really, I'm fine.'

'I know, I just don't want you to die and then leave me with May and Drew again.'

'They'll be pleased to hear that.'

'Suuuure will. Now rest, and if you need me just yell.'

* * *

><p>'Hello?' a nervous voice asked from outside Drew's door.<p>

'Come in May, I won't bite.'

'Okay then,' she said quietly, opening the green door. Inside, Drew was sorting out his hair sprays and other hair related objects. 'I brought Flygon back…' she began. 'Hey, you told me your hair was like how it is naturally, and you don't use any hair products!'

'Thanks. You can leave his poké ball there,' he pointed to his bedside table, were all his other pokémon were. 'And you were the one stupid enough to believe me, you know.'

'Mehh…' she groaned, blowing off the situation. 'I'll leave him there then.' She walked over and put it down, and looked around his green room.

'You can leave now,' he said, more in a 'move it or lose it,' kind of way.

'There you go again…' she mumbled.

'What was that?' he asked, turning to face her for the first time since she walked in.

'I don't get you. Today, we had a really nice chat, and I thought we cleared the air. Now, you've gone back to the mean you.'

'Well, I'm no Ben.' He muttered.

Now it was her turn. 'What was that?'

'Can you leave?'

'That's what this is about? I asked you if I could borrow Flygon and you said yes! Don't be mad, I was really nice to him and everything!'

'S'not that…'

'For goodness sake, Drew! What is wrong with you? You haven't even met him! You can't dislike someone you've never met.'

'Wanna bet?'

'You're so annoying! Why won't you just tell me what's wrong?'

'It doesn't concern you,'

'Yes it does! Tell me! Now!'

'You really wanna know?'

'Nahhh then! Of course!'

He took a deep breath and began. 'I think I'm in love with you. My problem is Ben, I'm jealous of him, and I got annoyed because you chose him over me. I'm mean to you for exactly the same reason you said this morning. Because I like you. That's it. Now, if you don't mind,' he pointed to the still open door, 'please leave.' Wordlessly, she stumbled out of the green bedroom and tried to comprehend what she'd just heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, Dawn, I'm extremely sorry. I hope your unreal feelings aren't hurt. Iris, please stop saying "You're such a little kid!" and Cilian, please stop making everything sound like gross food. It's a pokémon battle, not the cooking channel. Freaks.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait, I have been topped with assignments, projects, assessments, the whole lot. Anyway, thank you for still sticking with me reading this story; it really makes me feel special!**

* * *

><p>May's head spun as she stumbled to her room. For no reason, tears starting flowing from her big, blue eyes. She fiddled with her door key, trying to open up her room, but her hand was shaking so violently that she couldn't get it into the slot. Groaning in expiration, she threw the key somewhere, and slid down the wall opposite her room until her head rested on her knees. She sat there for a while, sobbing, but she couldn't understand why, which made her cry even more. After she felt as though she couldn't cry anymore, she got up and searched around for her lost key. It had fallen right in front of someone else's door, so it wasn't too difficult to find. She opened her oak door and kicked off her sneakers mid stride. Again she threw her key; this time onto her shelf, then the sad girl jumped onto her big double bed from the end, and fell asleep fully clothed.<p>

* * *

><p>'Shut up you girl I'm fine!' the "fine" redhead yelled.<p>

'Okay, okay I'm just checking!' the "girl" replied.

'Well then stop checking, I said that I'm fine so why don't you believe me?'

'Well, because you've been in bed for at least 3 days and it's just like you to blow being ill off.'

'I wouldn't do something like that… okay I would but really I'm fine!' she stuffed her hand into her shorts pockets and found what she was looking for. 'Come on out, Politoed!' she cried, throwing the growing red and white ball up into the air.

'Awwh Mist come on, just go to bed please?'

'You're not my mom,' she sang. 'Your scared aren't you?' and, as she predicted, got him fired up to battle her.

'Not a chance! Go Oshawott!' he cried, unclipping its poke ball from his belt and too throwing it up into the sky. They both popped out from their balls with their own cries, and special poses.

'WOW, what is the Mew that pokémon?' Misty cried. 'It's soooo cute! Ash why didn't you tell me you had this adorable water type?' she squealed, running up to the otter pokémon.

'Say hello to Oshawott,' he said, grinning. 'I caught him while I was in Unova. Or, he caught me I guess…' he began his little story on how him an Oshawott became friends, but Misty was far beyond listening. She was too busy playing with the little pokémon, holding his paws and hugging him. 'H-hey! Are you even listening?'

'No…' she laughed, her eyes fixed on the pokémon.

'Oshawott, return!' he grumbled, stuffing the now miniature ball into his back pocket.

'Hey! Why did you take away the cutie?'

'Listen to me! It's not nice being ignored.' He snapped.

'Ohh, jealous of a pokémon? That's new.'

'I'm not…' he mumbled, going red.

'Wow, you really are? I was joking!'

'Whatever, doesn't matter. Any pokémon you won't swoon over?' he asked, holding out a handful of gleaming balls.

'Be quiet, all pokémon are cute… except bug-type,' she cringed 'Were's Pikachu?'

'He stays in my room a lot, my shoulder isn't good enough for him anymore' He said in a sour tone.

'Whatever, hurry up and we'll have a battle!'

'Tepig, go!' he once again threw a poke ball up into the sky, releasing the small pokémon inside.

'Are you letting me win?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Haven't you travelled with me enough to know when you battle me type advantage is out the window?'

'Politoed, water gun!' the two began battling, using their most powerful moves, each pokémon giving it there all.

'Tepig, finish it with a tackle!' the small pig charged head on at the green frog, and sent it flying. When the smoke cleared, it was obvious who the winner was.

'Alright! I won!' Ash cheered, punching his fist into the air.

'Politoed, return,' Misty sighed, holding out her poke ball. 'Still can't beat you, can I?' she asked rhetorically.

'Course not! I'm a champion!' he jumped up and down with Tepig, and then stopped. 'I'm hungry.' He groaned his tummy rumbling just after he stopped speaking.

'Your always hungry, did you eat breakfast?'

'No… ughhh, make me a sammich?'

'Make yourself a "sammich"!' she yelled, making air quotation marks with her fingers.

'Mggghur!' he groaned, falling to the floor. 'Do you know any place to get some good chow?' he pleaded.

'What about upstairs?'

'It's shut until dinner,' he cried, flopping down onto his back.

'Follow me,' she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. She let go straight after, and walked away.

'Wait up!' he calling, chasing after her.

* * *

><p>'See what I mean Eevee?' May sighed to her little brown pokémon. (AN I know she has a glaceon, but Eevees are so cute! And it seems a better comfort pokémon in this situation.) 'It's so hard right now!' the small pokémon rubbed up against her trainer's knee, purring. 'Thanks for trying to make me feel better,' she laughed, sniffing and rubbing her eyes towipe away any trace of tears so she wouldn't upset her baby pokémon. She petted her for a while, then returned her to her poke ball. 'Ip-dip-do,' she began. 'Aaah, screw it.' She let her head fall to her knees, and she wrapped her cold arms around her lower legs. 'This sucks…'

* * *

><p>'How did you know?' he cried.<p>

'I know you,' she laughed. The black haired boy ran up to the giant glowing "M" and burst through the doors like a little kid.

'I haven't eaten Maccie's in… well, forever! I can't even remember how it tastes… I've gotta get some now!'

'You're paying.'

'Don't care!' he ran up to the counter, and ordered practically everything on the overhead menus.

'What do you want Mist?' he asked the redhead.

'Um… I'll just have an apple pie, thanks.'

'Okay, make that 6 apple pies!'

'I only wanted one?'

'Who said they're all for you?'

'Holy Mew…' she sighed, holding her head in her hands.

'That comes to… $47.99,' the lanky teen behind the counter said in a voice that sounded like he had a blocked nose.

'How is that possible?' Ash cried, jumping up in surprise. 'Everything on the menu is 99p!'

'Umm… yea but you ordered so much…' the spotty worker backed away, as if he was afraid of the hungry boy.

'I haven't got that much money! Can't you give me a discount? I live at the damn Plateau!'

'Ohh, you mean the big building up the hill?'

'Yes!'

'Good for you, $47.99 please.'

'Ugh…' he groaned. 'Here,' he handed the teen the exact change. 'Everything better be there or I'm suing this place!' he vowed, grabbing his four trays and walking over to the table Misty was saving for the two.

'Always good to get into a fight with the guy who's serving you food. If I was him, I would have spit in your food.' She laughed, taking out her deep fried pie and stuffing her face while he grabbed several handfuls of the stringy fries. 'Yowch! Hot hot hot!' she screamed, swallowing quickly and taking a big gulp of her soda, fanning her burning mouth with her hand.

'Karma!' Ash yelled, pointing, fries falling out of his open mouth.

'Do you even _know _what karma means?'

'YEA!' he yelled. 'Course, uh, like who _doesn__'__t _know. Pfft.'

'Go on then,' she persuaded, trying to hold in her laughter.

'It's uhh… a word people use to other people when something bad happens to them.' He said smugly, taking his plastic cup and taking a long suck from his coke.

'I guess your close enough…' she was about to let him win, but then she realised what that would entail. Her being wrong. Him being right. In what world would that be okay? 'But you're still wrong.'

'Am not!'

'Are too!'

'Am not!'

'Are too!'

* * *

><p>She had changed her mind, and changed it again, until she finally came to her decision. She swore she wouldn't change it again, and that she would tell each of them her choice. It was only fair, right? That's what she told herself anyway. She had tried to call misty a few times, but for some reason she wasn't picking up. She didn't let it get to her though, and just chatted with her baby Eevee. For May she was being unusually calm in a situation she would usually freak out in. In a weird way, she was sort of pleased with herself. The brunette got up from her curled up position, and walked over to her desk were the videophone was, intending to call the guy who she was not going to be seeing. She looked into the giant mirror in front of her and rubbed her face over, making sure she didn't look terrible. The small screen sprang into action, and she tapped in the correct number on the keyboard below.<p>

'H-hello? Are you there?'

'Yea, hey May.' A male voice said from the other end.

'I've kinda got to tell you something. It's not you, and I know it's the oldest saying in the book but really it's just me. You're so sweet and nice, and so handsome. Honestly, some girl someday will be the luckiest person alive to have you.' A tear dripped from her eye, and she hung up the red phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh don't know who the guy is! Suspense! Don't know what's gonna happen do you? Ahh, it's kind of obvious, who am I kidding. Hope you stick around for next chapter!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I was staying at a relative's for the holidays, and I've been overflowed with homework. :( Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The blank screen stared back at the deep blue eyes of Ben. Not a tear was shed, but a sly smirk grew across the boy's pale face. He automatically punched in a number on the receiver, quickly and precisely. He held it up to his ear and hit the video screen until it worked. The person on the other end picked up on the first ring.<p>

'Hello?' a gruff voice said, his face unrecognizable from the darkness of the room. All you could see was his hands, which were stroking a large Persian who had an evil look about him from first sight.

'Boss, it didn't work. Mission failed.'

'So it has, has it?' he asked, not seeming too bothered, but momentarily stopping from his rigorous petting cycle. 'Are you sure you got the right girl? May Haruka Maple, 14, brown hair, wears a red bandana, coordinator, easily embarrassed and prone to over-reacting.' He recited, like a robot.

'Yes, it definitely was her.'

'Did you do everything Head Quarters told you to?'

'Right down to the shotgun proposal, sir.'

'It seems my calculations were incorrect then,' he gave one short laugh, in a sarcastic manor; like he found it funny that he could be beaten. 'We'll have to rethink our way to get to him then.'

'Are you seriously still going through with it again boss?'

'He's my only way to reach Ho-Oh, which will ultimately lead me to take over the world.' He smiled menacingly, tilting his head, letting the light hit his face, casting shadows, making him look even more terrifying. 'We shall be in touch shortly.'

'Of course, sir.' He bowed, letting the screen go blank once more.

* * *

><p>'Today's the day! Today's the day!' he cried, jumping up and down and punching the air.<p>

'You're worse than a kid locked in a toy store overnight.'

'I'm just so physced! Aren't you?'

'Well, I guess… but what if I'm not picked?'

'Trust me, Mist, you will be! You've beaten nearly everyone at the Plateau, right?'

'Yeah I guess…'

'Then your fine!' he gave her a small squeeze 'Can't wait to battle you again,' he smiled, holding her at arms length.

'Thanks,' she replied quietly, flashing him her best "go for it!" smile.

'Now come on mopey, I've got a league to win!' he jumped and headed forward throwing his hands up every now and again.

'Wouldn't it help if you had Pikachu? Or any of your pokémon?'

'Huh?' he asked, puzzled, looking back at her.

'Check your belt…' she muttered, holding her head in her hands.

'Aww, crap!' he groaned, 'why didn't you tell me earlier?'

'Sorry! I didn't know!'

'Whatever,' he sighed, running back to the enormous building. 'I'll meet you there! Don't let them start without me!' he cried, quite a distance away from Misty already.

'Wouldn't dream of it, Ash!' she called back, walking slowly to the back of the Plateau, where the stadium that the battles would be held in was. 'I can do it,' she told herself.

* * *

><p>'Drew! Hey Drew! DREW!' she screamed, banging against the green door with all her might.<p>

'What is it?' a sleepy voice asked from inside.

'We need to talk!' she yelled, not minding the few people who were now staring at her like she was insane.

'I told you everything I had to last night. Cant you just leave me alone, please?'

'No. No I cant "leave you alone"! Just let me in will you?' more people were staring at the strange brunette, a few taking pictures or recording her to show their friends.

'May, please. If there's one person in the world I don't want to see at the moment its you.'

'Bit harsh isn't it?' she said quietly, her eyes filling up with small tears.

'I didn't mean it like that… ugh, just come in.' he groaned, getting up from the corner of his room and fiddling to find the lock on his door to unbolt it.

'Thanks,' she said even quieter, wiping away the almost-tears from her big blue eyes. The big green door swung open, and a paler than usual Drew stood in front of her.

'Come in,' he sighed, holding his arm out as a guide into the darkness.

'Why aren't the lights on?' she asked as she wandered in.

'Because I don't want them on,' he replied, closing the door behind her.

'Well you cant live like a vampire, because your not one. You aren't are you?' she asked, only scaring herself.

'Yes May. I am a vampire.' He replied, with obvious sarcasm.

'A simple, "no darling May I am not a vampire, but I am so sorry for scaring you, and thank you for caring so much about me," would work y'know.'

'Its more fun to scare you,' he joked.

'Oh ha ha. Now where's your light switch?'

'Its my room! If I want to wallow in self pity because you prefer an emo to me then let me!'

'That's why you've been in here? Are you nuts? That's why I wanted to see you today! I ended it with Ben. Now were the heck is your light switch?' she yelled, getting angry.

'What did you do?' he asked, extremely surprised.

'Drew, turn on the light or so help me…' she growled.

'Fine, fine its on!' he replied, flicking a switch, letting the small bulb above his head sprang to life.

'Thank you.' she sighed.

'Why were you freaking out so much? Its only a little bit of dark,' he asked.

'I'm scared of the dark…' she muttered under her breath, nearly inaudible.

'What?' he asked, clearly enjoying himself.

''I'm scared of the dark okay?'

'Don't act so shy about it. I already knew,' he laughed.

'Then why did you ask?'

'Like I said before, its fun to scare you.'

'Your so mean. I thought you said you liked me? Do people who like someone do mean things to the people that they like?' she asked him.

'Sorry. I guess its just force of habit.'

'Well un-force it,' she replied, turning her nose up at him.

'Anyway, what were you saying before?'

'You heard Drew, so why ask?'

'Just want to hear you say it again, to be honest.' He smiled sheepishly, going red.

'Well I ended things with Ben, blah blah blah, me here talking to you.' she explained waving her hands while she spoke.

'And why did you do that?' he questioned her.

'Have a wild guess.' She answered, rolling her eyes.

'Seriously! I don't know.'

'You with your "I love you! I'm jealous of Ben! I want to be with you forever!" speech?'

'I didn't say "I want to be with you forever".' He mumbled.

'Don't be embarrassed now! You're the one who said it.'

'I didn't know I sounded that stupid…'

'It wasn't stupid… it was just… weird? And kind of scary.' She said, really thinking about it.

'That's even worse!' he cried.

'That's how it came across…' she said quietly, her head lowering.

'Is that all you came to tell me?' he asked.

'Well, yeah. I guess.' She replied, looking back up.

'Okay then. Can you leave now?'

'If you want,' she shrugged.

'I do want.' He said coldly.

'I'll go then,' she replied, walking out the door.

* * *

><p>'WELCOME TO THIS YEARS POKÉMON LEAGUE!' the announcer's voice boomed through the huge stadium as she spoke down the microphone. The colossal crowds of people lined in the stands gave an extremely loud chorus of cheers. 'WE HAVE SOME SUPER AWESOME TALENT THIS YEAR!' another cheer erupted from the crowds, most of them throwing their arms up and hitting the person standing next to them. 'AND… WE HAVE ANOTHER TREAT FOR YOU GUYS,' she taunted. 'WE HAVE A SPECIAL CHALLENGER WHO DARES TO TAKE ON… THIS YEARS ELITE FOUR!' she swung her arm to the small door under the stands were four figures emerged from, clouded in white smoke, like in a concert.<p>

Ash, who was standing on the other side of the stadium, crossed his fingers in a hope that one of the four was his best friend. The smoke cleared and he peered over the bar gate and saw four people. Flint was the first he recognised, wondering why he wasn't back over in Sinnoh. Two pink flowers became visible, and he instantly knew it was Phoebe. He wondered if she was cold from only wearing a bikini on a day as chilly as it was. A large, muscley man who towered over the small girl next to him was the next person that came into view. Of course, it was Bruno. His fingers tightened and he bit hard on his lip. Behind the enormous man was a smaller, slender girl with bright orange hair. He released his lip and exhaled loudly from relief.

Bright lights circled the grounds and cameras flashed at the four. She couldn't help but smile, and give a shy wave. Even though she had only recently been granted an elite, a huge crowd of fans were screaming her name and holding up banners and asking her to sign a random body part or their poké ball. Even though the people cheering her name were one of the smallest out of the four, it still warmed her heart that these people were here to support her. Her smile broadened and she threw her hand up, waved and jumped up and down, making the crowd go wild. The announcers voice once again became audible even though the crowds were louder than before.

'WE'LL BE SAYING GOODBYE TO FLINT, PHEOBE, BRUNO AND MISTY FOR A WHILE, BUT THEY'LL BE BACK AFTER THE LEAUGE! BUT FOR NOW, SIT BACK, AND ENJOY THE RIDE!' Fireworks shot out of each corner of the marked out pitch around her, and out ran the first two computers. 'HERE ARE OUR FIRST TWO COMPETETERS! TO MY RIGHT WE HAVE WENDY FOO FROM VERIDIAN CITY! AND TO MY LEFT, ROD SHERRY FROM LAVENDER TOWN!' It kicked off from there, with new challengers popping up from everywhere, and intense moves being cast. "AND NOW, OUR GUTSY COMPETETER WHO WANTS TO TAKE ON THE ELITES HAS ONE THING TO DO FIRST! WIN THE LEAUGE! WE NOW HAVE ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN! HE WILL BE FACING SCOTT PAGE FROM AZEALEA TOWN!'

The battle wasn't long; the boy Ash was facing wasn't much of a challenge. He beat him using only his Noctowl, mainly because he had a team of weak grass type. The rest of the round one battles commenced, and after all the battles were done, everyone who participated gathered in the arena for the results of who was going through and the next matchups. Some had their heads in their hands, and others stood tall, knowing they would be battling again. The huge screen that was held above the left stand glowed and sprang to life. Everyone's small contact picture flashed on the screen, and about half of the photos vanished, letting the leftover photos enlarge and taking up the leftover space on the screen. Ash's face stayed up on the screen, of course, and he was then paired with a girl with long green hair and a sweeping fringe. Once again the announcers voice sang through the immense stadium.

'THESE PAIRS WILL BE BATTLING IN ROUND TWO TOMORROW! SO TO EVERYONE, GET A GOOD NIGHTS SLEEP AND BE PREPARED FOR TOMORROW! AND TO EVERYONE WHO DIDN'T MAKE IT THIS YEAR, DON'T BE SAD! THERES ALWAYS NEXT YEAR!'

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Did you like it? Go Ash! So so so sorry it took me so long to write this. I promise I will be quicker next chapter! Thanks again for sticking with me this long, and I hope your still enjoying my story as much as I am writing it R&amp;R please! Bye bye for now!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the wait (again!) I've been piled high with homework so I've been booked up with that. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Google. But I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Beep beep! Beep beep! The alarm clock buzzed, waking up a snoring Ash. 'Whaaa-?' he cried, jumping up and falling out of the small bunk bed. His room he was staying in wasn't glamorous like May's, or colour co-ordinated like Misty's, it was small, messy with peeling wallpaper and damp in the corners. Misty had asked him time and time again why he asked for his room to be like this, and he had always replied 'because its what I like.' She had never replied any other way than 'hmm' and then changed the subject. His reason was legit though, because he didn't want to feel like a superstar. He had grown up with not much money, and he thought it would be weird if he suddenly had everything he'd ever wanted. For a weird reason, he thought it would be disrespectful to his mom, because it was like he was throwing away everything she'd spent forever trying to get for him. If he wanted a new pair of roller skates as a child, his mom would take up another shift to try and get the extra cash to make him happy. For that reason, he kept everything of his minimal.<p>

* * *

><p>'ROUND TWO IS KICKING OFF WITH ASH KETCHUM, THE ONLY ONE TO COMPLETE THE FIRST ROUND WITH ONLY ONE POKEMON, UP AGAINST NADIA BARRERA, FROM CIANWOOD CITY!' even louder cheers from the day before began. From the left side out ran a small girl, her hair longer than her waist. On the other side Ash walked out, waving to the screaming crowd. The girl on the other side gave him a vicious glare, which showed him she meant business. A smile grew across his face. He was up for a great battle, much unlike the one he had had the previous day. The referee declared the match had begun, and out on the girls side popped a tiny Shellder. It gave a glare similar to its trainers, but t just made it look even more adorable. Ash's hope for the epic battle died as quickly as it had appeared, and with a sigh he released Bayleef onto the large rocky pitch. He commanded the giraffe-like Pokémon to do a few moves, them all landing perfectly. Then, all of a sudden, Nadia cried to the small shell Pokémon.<p>

'USE ICICLE SPEAR!' the small Pokémon's eyes narrowed and flipped its self over in the air, like a back flip, sending an array of sharp, glistening icicles towards Bayleef.

'Bayleef, dodge!' he commanded, but she wasn't quick enough. Several icicles struck her belly, and all around her feet, making her unable to move.

'Now, blizzard! Then protect!' she cried. Again, the small Pokémon back flipped up into the air, but spun when it reached its highest, starting a small snowstorm, which grew and grew until it was an immense force that over powered the stadium. 'Protect Shellder, Protect!' a beautifully shiny bubble expanded over its purple body. Something about the moves of Shellder surprised ash, making him wonder why it wasn't in contests instead of gym battles. Due to protect, Shellder was immune to the extreme blizzards effects. Ash's already down Bayleef got caught into the ice tornado, sending it up into the air and spinning it around. The attack stopped suddenly, flinging the poor Pokémon down on to a large rock.

'BAYLEEF IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SHELLDER IS THE WINNER!' the ref announced, shock crossing the tan boys face. The same spark of enthusiasm lit up his face as he called out his next Pokémon.

'GO MUK! We need to win this!' out of the thrown poké ball giant purple goo materialized. A foul stench filled the arena and a large hand grew out.

'Muuuuuuuuuuck!' cried the Pokémon.

'Now Muk, use toxic!' the Pokémon nodded and slammed its fist onto the ground, sending a stream of poison over to the unsuspecting Shellder. The purple bubbling liquid surrounded the shell Pokémon, sending it writhing it pain, mouth open and on its back. 'Perfect!' ash cried, 'Now gunk shot, right in his mouth!' Muk began building up its toxic energy while Nadia screamed at the poor Pokémon to try and make it get up. Due to its extreme poison effect, nothing could be done. 'Come on now, let's finish this up and head to the next round!' Muk's energy had all been stored, and rapidly shot dozens of blacky purple gunk balls into the open mouth of Shellder. The poor Pokémon jumped up into the air and then let himself fall back down, fainting in the process.

'SHELLDER IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! MUK IS THE WINNER!' His fist punched the air and his Muk ran over and gave him a big hug. The battle continued, with ash winning the next to rounds.

'THE THIRD ROUND WILL BEGIN TOMORROW! EVRYONE WE'LL BE HERE THE SAME TIME!' the announcer told the screaming fans, who had just found out who was battling who tomorrow. 'THAT'S ALL FROM US, BYE FOR NOW!'

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to tell him how I feel. I WILL do it. Today. Now, even. So stop being a wuss, Misty. Its better to tell him. So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to tell Ash how I feel.<em>

* * *

><p>'Who to pick, who to pick, who to pick…' Ash murmured to himself, running his hands over the gleaming poké balls.<p>

'Who's your opponent? Maybe I could help!' Ash turned his head to the side to see May's eager face.

'Aahh!' he cried. 'You could at least knock! You terrified me!'

'Don't be a big wimp.'

'I'm not…'

'Now, you said you needed help right? Who's your opponent?'

'Uh, some guy… with like blondish brown hair… and uhh… like pale… and a really big nose,' he described, gesturing a large ball on his face, where the nose should be.

'Ohh… um… I know who your talking about… I think, is it Alex? Alex… Alex… Chicken? Chibby? Chibit? Chibin! Chibin, Chibin, Chibin! 100 points to May Maple!' she cheered.

'Yea that's him. So, what do you know about him?'

'Not much… he was up against my friend Vanessa in round 2?'

'Cool, what happened?'

'Well he won…'

'Obviously! What else?'

'Ummm… no idea…'

'What bloody help are you then?' he yelled at her. '…Sorry. I'm stressed, is all. I nearly lost today, and I have to win! I have to.'

'This stress isn't good for your Zen, y'know.'

'Zen?'

'Its kind of like your inner peace. Oh my gosh best idea! Do you want to do some yoga with me? I'm sure it will make you less stressed.'

'I'm good, thanks.' He smiled, kind of scared of the brunette.

'Okay,' she sighed. 'We could look him up? Google is your friend.' She nodded, as if she was praying, her phone in her hands.

'True. He helped me through my SATs. Thank god for the Google app for iPhone.'

'…Whatever. Okay, here we go!' she tapped in Alex Chibin, and bit her lip 'this is him, right?' she asked, showing him a picture of a boy that came up as one of the top results.

'Yea, that's him. What does it say?'

'hmm… lets see… 15… 5'7… rich… grew up in Cedalion City… specializes in dark-type Pokémon… supposedly a sad kid… huh. Supposedly. Suu-pose-ed-lee. Supposedly. Ha-ha, it doesn't even sound like a word anymore! Suposedly! Supposedly! Suuuupposedlyyyyyyy!' she sang.

'Just give it here!' he snapped, grabbing the slim touch screen from her clasped hands. 'Huu… uh huh… yea, yea…oh!... hmm…' he mumbled along, reading the little article. 'Wow, May, you actually helped me! Thank you! You are actually amazing!'

_I'm going to tell him! Just knock… No, just burst in singing like in those movies! No, shut up brain! Just walk in, the doors open… Breathe, breathe, in, out, right foot, left foot… Push…_

'Oh Ash thank you!' she cried, not used to being told by her friends that she was amazing, grabbing him into a tight hug.

'Hey Ash there's somethi- oh… Hi May?' she growled, her face heating up and tears pricking up in her eyes.

'Oh hi Misty, I wanted to talk to you… May get the hell off me!' he groaned, pushing the clinging girl off his chest.

'Don't worry, its fine I'll come back later,' she mumbled, a lump in her throat. 'See ya,' she choked out, running out before he could see the tears falling from her bluey-green eyes.

'…Did I do something wrong?'

* * *

><p><strong>Aww poor Misty! I actually felt sad when I was writing this. By the way, May was the one speaking at the end, just so you know. I didn't really know how to add it into the story well, and still get a good ending. Thanks so much for reading; you guys make me feel so smart! And good at English! Which I'm not… Bye! Till next chapter. 12 :O Wow I've never kept at something for so long!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back again! :D**

* * *

><p>Faint sobs echoed through the empty corridor.<p>

'Misty! Misty! Hey mist! Where are you?' Ash called.

'Go away!'

'Let me talk to you!'

'No!'

'What's the matter?'

'Nothing to do with you!'

'MISTY! Talk to me would you?'

'No! Leave me alone!'

'Talk to me when you feel like it!'

'Well don't expect a conversation anytime soon!'

* * *

><p>'ITS TIME… THE QUATER FINALS ARE HERE! OUR COMPETITON IS NEARLY AT AN END!' boos and awws chorused through the glowing stadium. 'BUT DON'T BE DOWN, WE STILL HAVE THE SEMIS, AND THE ALL IMPORTANT FINALS!' Cheers replaced all the boos. 'AND EVEN BETTER, AFTER THAT, IF A CERTAIN CONTESTANT WINS, THEY WILL BE FACING OFF AGAINST THE SUPER ELITE FOUR!' screaming fans waving their banners and foam fingers, with quotes on them such as "Phoebe's our Ghostly Goddess!" or "Bruno Battles Brilliantly!" (AN Sorry, I have no idea how to make pickets or banner slogans.) 'NOW OUR MASSIVE 1,500 CONTESTANTS HAVE BEEN REDUCED TO JUST 8! NOW, STARTING OFF OUR QUARTERS WITH A BANG, ITS FRANKIE TAYLOR, FROM PEWTER CITY, AND IZABELLE FRANCIS FROM CERULEAN!' Ash could hear the voices booming from outside his waiting room he was in with the other contestants. Thoughts raced through his head, and the same question kept popping back up. _Why did Misty act the way she did?_ He couldn't make it out. His first idea was that she had got upset about him and May hugging, but he knew he was just being stupid. And wishful.

* * *

><p>'What's the worst that I could saaaaay? Things are better if I stay. So long, and goodnight, so long and goodnightttt!' May sang as she skipped down the corridor.<p>

'Uh, May, isn't that a bit of a depressing song to be skipping to?' a cynical voice came from behind her.

'Hello Drewy booey!' she laughed. 'See? It rhymes! Hahaha!'

'Are you… drunk?'

'Maaaaaaybee!' she slurred, a stupid grin on her face.

'It's 11 in the morning! And your 14!'

'I said "maybe". I'm a pretty good actress huh?'

'I cant deal with this level of weirdness this early in the morning. Give me 2 hours and I might be able to stand a conversation with you.' he muttered, walking away.

'Aww don't be mean booger head. Geddit? Because your hair is green! Like a booger! Oh my gosh I crack myself up!' she doubled over with laughter.

'Definitely cant deal with it right now. See you.'

'Waaaait I have to talk to you!'

'About what?' he asked, turning around on his heels.

'Nothing really. I just like talking to you.' she smiled goofily again.

'Don't… just don't. Bye.' He walked off again.

'Drewwww!'

* * *

><p>'NOW… ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN UP AGAINST TYLER LURERT FROM VIRIDIAN CITY!' they both ran out from either side, and entered to a crowd of boos. Ash stopped and looked up at the massive crowd, and they were all throwing things and pointing at his opponent. He switched his view to the man opposite, who had deep blue hair that flipped in front of his left eye. His face looked so familiar, but he couldn't place it. The fans seemed to hate him for some reason, but to be honest he was glad that it wasn't him they were booing. He shook his head and ran to the stand and climbed the short flight of stairs. 'PEOPLE PLEASE, WE DON'T SHOW FAVOURITISM!' More boos followed. Ash wondered why the crowd hated him so much, and his thoughts were quickly answered. 'POKE-HATER! POKE-HATER! POKE-HATER!' the fans chanted as he glided up the stairs. A cruel, smug smile crept up his face. He took an instant dislike to this boy, no matter who he looked like.<p>

'GO, PIKACHU!' he cried, and out popped a little yellow mouse. The boy opposite laughed, and sent out a Zubat. Ash had to try to stop himself from bursting out with laughter. The battle was over within 5 seconds. The match carried on the same way, until his last Pokémon came. As the gleaming ball left his hand, a dark purple Pokémon appeared out of a red beam. Two bright eyes opened and a scary grin became visible.

'GENGAR, NIGHT SHADE!' he cried, and the arena turned black. The battle became 10x harder for Ash, who now only one Pokémon left for battle.

'Gialie! Go!' he yelled, throwing Gialie's poke ball. _It's all up to you._ He thought. Intense moves were shot back and forth, not many of them landing directly. _Need a strategy… need a strategy! Can't lose this! Can't lose this!_

* * *

><p>'ASH KETCHUM IS FALLING BEHIND AFTER A FABULOUS START…' the voice from the TV blared.<p>

'Just go there, cheer him on. You know it will ease your conscience.' _Damn this girl is always here… _'I know you can heeeear meee,' May sang, walking up behind the redhead.

'I can. I'm just ignoring.'

'Well that's rude then is it not, Misty?'

'Shut up and go play with Drew, May.'

'I'm just trying to heeeelp. I'm boooored.' She whined.

'Like I said, go play with Drew.'

'He doesn't want to see me… and I want to help! Your sad, and I know how to make you feel better. So this is me, helping.' She said, sitting down next to her and shrugging.

'Well for your information, I don't want to see him so you don't know how to make me feel better.'

'Really? Well why are you watching the live show on only his battle, and no one else's?'

'Because… uh… someone told me… that this guy he was battling was a total freak because he used all Zubat. I mean, come on, everyone hates Zubat.'

'Misty… he using a Gengar.' She pointed out, her index finger at the screen.

'Yea well he got good on his last Pokémon!'

'He's not doing too well is he… poor thing. He'll never get to achieve his dream… if he cant win the Pokémon league then he cant go on to battle you or Lance in the champion league….' She said, pausing and holding heavy breaths.

'Screw you.' the redhead muttered, which told May she had won. She picked up her matted duffle and running out of the room.

'I should really be like a spokesperson or something. I'm so amazing with people.' May said to herself, leaving the now empty room.

* * *

><p>'ASH! HEY ASH!' Misty yelled, waving her arms from the sidelines. 'ASH! ASH! ASH SATOSHI KETCHUM I AM TRYING TO BLOODY HELP!' finally his head turned around, and saw the angry girl.<p>

'Misty!'

'You better not lose this! We need to have that battle!' he nodded, and threw himself back into the battle. All his problems that he thought he had, just seemed to clear. He couldn't explain it; it was just like her voice lifted a fog from his mind.

* * *

><p>'AND GOING THROUGH TO THE SEMI FINALS IS… IZABELLE FRANCIS FROM CERULEAN CITY! GREY MURRAY FROM AZALEA TOWN! PAISLEY CAGE FROM CHERRYGROVE CITY! AND ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN! SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW, SAME TIME, SAME PLACE!'<p>

'It's your fault he won, you know. The power of truuuue love…'

'What are you on about?'

'Well isn't it all so romantic?'

'Romantic? I yelled at him "IM TRYING TO BLOODY HELP!" real romantic.'

'No no no! Just like, how as soon as his true love appears his brain kicks into gear to try and impress her!'

'He wants to win so he will be a Pokémon master. I just gave him… a small kick. End of!'

'Oooh this is just like one of those cheesy fan fictions! Or movies or something! Both the main characters denying their feelings for each other, strange plot twists with the minor characters on the sidelines, which change their decisions like a tennis match. Where will it end? No one knows….'

'In all seriousness, is Ash or someone dealing you some fruity stuff or something?'

'Sorry for being _enthusiastic_.'

'And I'm not denying my feelings for him. My feelings are that he is a close friend who annoys me a lot.'

'Whatever you say…'

* * *

><p>'BEN! What happened today? I told you to beat the child!'<p>

'Boss, I tried, but… he's really good!'

'GOOD? GOOD? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? ENTERING WITH A TEAM OF ZUBAT? AND TYLER? TYLER LURERT? WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?'

'I panicked sir! They know me from when you sent me to try and get the boy through his friend. And boss, it was meant to be my strategy…'

'I'M NOT PAYING YOU FOR STRATEGY! I'M PAYING YOU TO HELP THIS TEAM TAKE OVER THE WORLD!'

'I know, sir. But why do we need the boy?'

'I know he doesn't look it, but he has some links with Ho-Oh… Links that may bring back the most powerful Pokémon in the entire universe!' the shadows from the dark room cast across half his face, making him look even more terrifying than his menacing laugh.

'I did my best, boss.'

'Its alright… Chanel will fax you the plan. We will speak again soon. Don't fail me again, if you value your life.'

'Yes boss.'

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! My plan is coming together… Mwah ha ha! Only joking, I'm just really happy that my story is finally coming together! I don't expect you to understand a word of this, because only I know the plot of how my story's going to end, but yeah its something for me to pointlessly babble about. See you!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG I CANT BELIEVE IT'S BEEN LIKE A MONTH SINCE I UPDATED :O IM SOOO SORRY :'( I'm a terrible person But literally, I haven't had a free minute****! Again, I'm so sorry!**

* * *

><p>'No… No it's him… not you… I'm sorry… I'M SORRY!' thump, out fell May from her soft bed. The quilt fell along with her, not that it would have made a difference. She fell out of the bed, talked in her sleep and sleep walked on a regular basis. She usually woke up on the floor, and since it happened a lot, she had almost grown immune to the feeling of falling when she was asleep. This particular night she was having a dream, a very vivid one, in fact. Usually in dreams, all you can really see is colors and blurs, but you get the feeling of who's there. No, she wasn't pregnant; she just had a lot on her mind. The guy ash battled yesterday, who looked uncannily like Ben, or how drew was declaring his love for her almost every day now. But it wasn't only just guys she had on her mind. She had been panicking about her routine for the champion's finale for a few weeks now, since she hadn't really been working on it, and she was due to perform in a few days time. She mumbled a few more no's, and curled up into her soft duvet, falling back into a deep sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"WELCOME BACK TO THIS YEARS EXCITING POKEMON LEAGUE! UP NEXT, PAISLEY CAGE AND ASH KETCHUM!" Once more, they both ran out from either side, with epic cheers announcing their arrival. Poke balls were still in hands, just waiting for the all clear to throw. "NOW, WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR THE COMPETETERS! WE ARE HAVING AN ARENA CHANGE! AND, THE POKEMON'S TYPE HAS TO BE COMPATIBLE WITH THE ARENA'S TYPE! FOR INSTANCE, IF THE FIELD WAS GRASSY, THE TRAINER WOULD NEED A GRASS TYPE." Ooohs and Aaaahs flooded the stadium, and panic rose to both trainers' faces. Unless Ash used a dragon type, which he didn't have, none of the moves would be very effective. He fretted about the recent change, and waited as the floor slowly sunk down.<p>

A foul stench distinctly filled the air, and up rose a purple, sludgy, bubbling pitch. The smell had obviously come from this, and it got worse the closer in came to the ground. It fixed itself into place, and out called the announcer "WELL, IT SEEMS WE HAVE THE POISION-TYPE FIELD! WE HERE AT THE LEAUGE REALISE THAT POISION TYPE ISNT VERY POPLUAR," Boos from a few poison-type lovers chimed through the stadium, but she shook them off quickly enough. "I DO APOLOGISE, I MUST RE-PHRASE THAT. WE UNDERSTAND THAT NOT MANY POKEMON ARE POISION TYPE, THEREFORE IT MAY BE HARD WITH THIS FIELD. WE DO ALLOW DOUBLE TYPES THOUGH, SO IF YOU OWN A POKEMON LIKE ZUBAT, WHO IS POISION AND FLYING, IT WOULD BE ACCEPTABLE." Ash listened intently, thinking of which Pokémon would be available. Was Bulbasaur grass and poison type? He scrolled over all the Pokémon he had caught in his head, and then he remembered. Muk! He stuck his hand down his back pocket and found Muk's poke ball. He pushed the center button, and let it grow. Just as he was about to throw it, he caught the eye of the girl opposite from him. Her face screamed stress and panic, her forehead creased and brow arched.

"Hey, you okay?" he called over to her. Her face snapped up, so she was looking him straight in the eye.

"Why do you care?" she quizzed, keeping her guard up. "If you think sweet talk is going to make me lose my focus for _one second_ then you must be stupid." She had a stern voice, and her accent was distinctly British, the kind of voice you'd hear from a head teacher at a boarding school.

"Don't freak, just have fun! That's what battling is about, when you think about it," he replied.

"Well it may seem that way to unpredictable, immature children who don't take this league seriously. But to someone who does, having 'fun' does not come into the equation! Ugh, there must be a poison type in here somewhere!" she got out her Pokedex and tapped on it a few times. "No, no, no!" she groaned, looking at her only result. "He'll have to do," she muttered, sifting through her small buckled purse. She enlarged the ball and threw it as hard as she could.

"Jheeze, this chick…" he muttered to himself, throwing the ball that was resting in his right hand. Ash's Muk appeared from the red beam, as it cried then gave a big, cheesy smile. On the other side, a Kakuna was standing. Paisley sighed and held her head in her hands.

"LET THE BATTLE… BEGIN!" cried the announcer

"Muk! Sludge bomb!" Ash cried, as a lump of bubbling purple and black goo shot at the small Pokémon. Muks moves looked more fluent, and as if they had been enhanced. He wondered why, then realized it was due to the arena, since it matched with his Pokémon's.

"Kakuna… Harden…" Paisley sighed, like she had already given up, even though the battle had just begun.

"Come one! Just have some fun!" he called over to her. If she wasn't enjoying herself, and putting her heart into the battle, then how would it be fun for him to?

"Why? It's not like I can win!" she replied, and then Ash got mad.

"Think about your Pokémon, not yourself! How do you think Kakuna feels when you keep putting it down like you do?" (A/N Sorry, me and my best friend were having a Pokémon marathon the other day, so what they usually say is stuck in my head) Realization struck to the poor girls head, and she shook her mane of dark brown hair, as if she was shaking off the negativity from her thoughts.

"Okay, Kakuna, I know that hurt but, Harden! Toughen yourself up and I know you can withstand any attacks!" she yelled out to the bug that was writhing in pain from the venomous attack. Its eyes brightened, and it started to glow and eventually, flash. "Could it be?" She asked herself, eyes wide. And then, soon enough, a buzzing became audible and the new Pokémon flew up into the air.

"AND IT SEEMS THAT AFTER A LITTLE BIT OF ENCURAGEMENT FROM ITS TRAINER, KAKUNA HAS EVOLVED INTO BEEDRILL!" cheers, erupted throughout the stadium. The newly evolved Beedrill buzzed around the stadium, zooming from place to place.

"Heh heh heh, the battles just getting started!" Ash cried, punching the air. "Muk, toxic!" Muk spread himself flat on the floor and let black liquid flow out. It tricked down until it was directly under Beedrill, and then turned itself into a bubble, trapping the bee Pokémon inside it. It rammed itself into the wall of the bubble, but the more it did that the more poison hit the Pokémon.

"Beedrill, swords dance!" Paisley yelled up to it, with newfound hope for the battle. The Pokémon nodded, and spun itself around, speeding up and up until it was just a yellow and black blur. The black bubble grew, and then popped due to the immense air pressure that Beedrill was creating. He was free from the poisonous bubble, and was heading straight for Muk. "Poison sting!"

"Muk, just stay still!" Ash called. The Pokémon turned around, with a confused look on his face. "Trust me!" He replied to the strange look. Muk nodded, and closed its eyes. Beedrill poised itself into a diving position, with his horns at the end glowing purple. The horns struck Muk straight in the stomach, but he was barely shaken.

"IT SEEMS THAT MUK ISNT BOTHERED BY THE POWERFUL POISION TYPE MOVE BEEDRILL JUST USED, THE ADVANGAE OF BEING MADE MAINLY FROM SLUDGE!"

"Yes! Just how I planned! Now, Gunk Shot!" Ash cried, jumping up and down, pointing his finger straight at him. Bubbling, lumpy, blacky purple goo shot out of Muk's mouth in a long beam. The bee Pokémon tried to fly away, but the noxious waste caught up with it and shot him out of the sky. His wings stopped flapping, and he fell straight out of the sky.

"BEEDRILL IS UNABLE TO BATTLE. MUK IS THE WINNER!"

"Damn it! I was so sure as well…" Paisley sighed.

"Hey! Awesome first battle! Lets keep it up, yeah?"

"Well I'll end up being the winner."

"Don't count on it!" Ash smiled, getting pumped for the battle.

"WE ARE NOW CHANGING THE FIELD! PLEASE RETURN ANY POKEMON!" the announcer called.

"Muk return!" Ash called, holding up the red and white ball. The floor lowered once again, and this time the floor was layered with bubbling lava, and a few rocks above to stand on. The heat was so intense, even the air seemed to shake above the lava.

"WE HAVE THE FIRE TYPE FIELD! FIRE TYPES AT THE READY!"

"Yes! Cyndaquil, go!"

"Ho, ho, ho, this round is mine for the taking! Slugma, go!" she cried, her face lighting up. The battle began, and as she had said before, the round went to Paisley.

"THE LAST ROUND, WHO WILL GO THROUGH TO THE FINALS?" Again the field changed, and this time it was a swimming pool.

"Yay again!" Paisley cried, throwing herself into the battle. "Mantine! Go!"

"Not letting you win this one! Kingler! I need you!" _I've got to win…_ He thought. Again the battle began, and it was even more heated than the two previous battles put together. Powerful water type moves were shot, not landing due to the super defenses and amazing speed both Pokémon had. The battle continued for a while, until the final blow of a super crab hammer, dealt by Kingler, hit Mantine and pinned him to the ground.

"Mantine is unable to battle! Kingler is the winner!" Astoundingly loud cheers filled the whole stadium, and Ash threw his hands up in the air and jumped as high as he could. _I've got this in the bag!_ He thought.

"Kingler return! Thank you so much!"

"Mantine, you were amazing, now take a long rest."

* * *

><p>"Well done, Mr. Winner! You're not going to beat me though!" Misty laughed, running up to Ash and throwing her arms around him.<p>

"Yes I will! Did you see how amazing I was today?" he joked, lifting her up.

"Eh-hem…" Both turned to where the voice was coming from, their faces turning red. "I don't do PA. Get a room." May said, a face like stone. "Well done, I hope you do well and become champion, blah blah. May is out." And she walked away.

"What's with her?" Ash asked, his face up close and his arms still around her waist.

"Drew, I think…"

"Best not get involved, I think."

"Yeah, me too." _This is your chance…._

"Anyway," Ash began, loosening him from the hug and stepping back "I thought you were mad at me?"

"Well… I was, but it was nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing. I thought it was because-"

"Hello? Is Ash Ketchum here?" a girls voice chimed.

"Yeah, he's here," He replied, holding his index finger up to Misty and leant back to look through the corridor.

"Good, I thought this was someone else's room," she laughed as she walked in.

"Oh, hey Paisley. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to say thanks. For today, I mean. Without you, I wouldn't have enjoyed today's battle as much as I did, and Kakuna wouldn't have evolved into Beedrill. Thank you," she said, scencerity ringing throughout her speech. She bowed, and returned back up to his eye level.

"Gee… It's no problem! You didn't have to come over and thank me like that," he laughed, color rising to his cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey Ash, I'm going to go see how May is. See you in a bit?" Misty asked, swallowing her sadness.

"Sure, sure. Lets go to dinner, my treat. We need to celebrate!"

"You haven't even won yet Ash…"

"But I will! So we are pre-celebrating, just to be prepared."

"Well I'm not turning down a free meal," she laughed. "Bye!" she ran off in the direction May went, even though she didn't plan to see how she was._ Every time I try to tell him, something gets in the way! I'll do it tonight, no matter what, _she promised to herself.

* * *

><p>"Drew! HEY DREW!" May yelled as she walked down the corridor to his room.<p>

"What?" he growled, popping his head out of the door, just as irritable as her.

"There's something I need to do, so shut up!" she snapped, walking up to his door.

"Why don't you shut up?" he argued back.

"Because it will make this a whole lot easier if you just keep it shut!"

"Make me!"

"Okay then!" she screeched, smashing her lips on to his. It wasn't really a romantic kiss, but it was a kiss, and it was what she had wanted to do. It wasn't long, or wet, or even intimate, it was just two lips brushing together. But to both of them, it was the most amazing feeling in the whole world. The brunette pulled away, and drew a long breath. "That shut you up?" she laughed, walking back the way she came, swishing her hips as she did, with no real intention to go anywhere. She just felt like leaving with a bang.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I apologize for the wait! Again, I love you all for reading! Thank you, you're the reason I keep this story going!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't really have anything to say for once, so… Hi! :D**

* * *

><p>"OMG you'll <em>never <em>guess what!" May cried as she rushed into Misty's room. "Oh... what the heck happened here?"

"I'm freaking out!" the redhead replied, sitting on a pile of clothes that had been torn out from her wardrobe, various shoes and make-up palettes spilled all over the floor.

"What do you think your doing? This is no way to treat such nice clothes!" she scolded. "… Are you sure they're yours?" she questioned.

"Shut up!" she snapped. The brunette raised one eyebrow in question. "Fine, they're my sister's old clothes. I have there hand me downs."

"S'what I thought," she laughed. "Now why the sudden freak out?"

"Well I guess its kind of a date type thingy? Ash said we need to celebrate and he said he'd take me to dinner and I want to look fabulous so he'll think of me as more than a friend which is what I want or at least what I think I want so I'm now searching through all these to find an outfit that will make him think _PHWOOAR_." She said all in one breath, gasping as soon as she'd finished the sentence.

"W-o-w. I though I was the queen of freak outs." She joked. "I see where you're coming from. Now let the Queen of Glamour help you!" she squealed.

"Great, go get her for me then?" The "Queen of Glamour" gave her a look of death. "Payback for ripping on how I'm not girly enough to own these kind of clothes," she said in reply to May's look.

"I never said it," she replied.

"But you _implied_ it."

"…True. Now lets get you looking fabulous!"

* * *

><p>"W-o-w. Your good." Misty said in awe at her reflection.<p>

"You don't have to tell me. I know." May replied, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"It looks like me, but it doesn't?" Misty said, still staring at herself. "Does that make sense?"

"No, love."

"I mean like, I look like someone else, but I don't at the same time? Like my hairs still in it's usual way, and I don't have my face plastered in make up, but I look different? I guess it's just the fact I'm actually in a dress."

"Yeah, it is a bit of a shock…" May commented. "But the colour suits you. No offence but the yellow shirt you always wear washes you out."

"When people say 'No offence' it always offends."

"I'm just saying!"

"Do you think he'll notice?"

"That you're desperately trying to make him think of you as more of a friend?"

"Something along those lines…"

"I think he'll notice the changes, but don't get your hopes up. I mean, he's gonna be focused on the finals isn't he?"

"Yeah…" she sighed. "Damn it!"

"The old May would freak out over that, but me, the new May, doesn't mind it too much. I think she might even say it a few times." May said superiorly, her nose slightly raised.

"Since when are you changing to the 'new may'?"

"Since I kissed Drew for no reason." She laughed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Misty exploded.

"I was going to tell you, but then this happened," she said, waving her arm over the pile of crumpled clothes. "Plus I didn't think you would care, let alone react like that!"

"I need to stop spending time with you. You're rubbing off on me!"

"Sorry?" she answered, her brow raised.

"Should be," Misty joked, sticking out her tongue.

"Come on, look how dark it's getting!"

"Its barely setting. I'm leaving in a second, don't get all huffy."

"I'm not getting huffy." She frowned.

"Thanks again, bye!" she ran out the door, her sneakers still on, even though May had tried to get her to wear flats or even heels. Misty's only reply was "I'm taller than him as it is!" a few seconds later she stuck her head back into the door and yelled at May "Get out of my room! Even though you helped me it doesn't give you the right to sit in her while I'm gone!"

"I'm leaving!"

* * *

><p>"Where are you?"<p>

"Step 3, sir."

"So you have infiltrated the base?"

"Not so to speak, boss. I'm currently staying at the Plateau. I haven't yet got into the network, or found out anything from the target."

"What? You haven't even made contact with the boy?"

"Well, I have battled him, sir."

"And what information did you gather then? Nothing! Tread carefully Ben, if you mess this up, this shall be your last mission with Team Rocket."

"Sir, I'm trying my best. I plan to disguise myself and try to gather more data. When do you need the boy for?" he asked.

"As soon as possible. Report back to Head Quarters when you have got as much out of him as possible. Then, we shall send over Troop leaders Jessie, James and Meowth with the grunts to capture him. Don't mess this up, or it will be the last thing you do." The threat was so real it even scared the emotionless blue haired boy.

"Yes, boss."

* * *

><p>'I so did not!" the redhead girl laughed. The two had eaten, and were walking to the cliff were they had their first time out together.<p>

"You did!"

"When?"

"Mm, lets think… oh I know! The first time you battled with Pysduck. _That_ was hilarious."

"Well its not like you've never messed up!" she laughed, giving him a slight push.

"Nope, I never have! I'm just 100% amazing."

"Pfft, sure."

"Okay then, who's more amazing than me?"

"Me!" she joked.

"I can't argue with that," he laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"So, nervous about tomorrow?" she asked, her brief hyperness spell over.

"Me? Nah, I'm cool. Excited, actually."

"Well, you're going to win."

"How do you know?"

"'Cos I said so."

"Well then I have to, don't I?"

"Yes. Yes you do."

* * *

><p>"Ahh," Misty sighed as she opened the door to her room. She opened her eyes and screamed. "May! What the HELL are you doing?" the brunette was putting all her clothes back into the wardrobe, and lining up all her hair accessories and make up on the dresser.<p>

"Well, I was waiting for you to come back and ask you how it went, but the mess annoyed me, so I cleared up."

"Back up… How did you even get in?"

"Same way I get everywhere! This," she dangled a huge key ring; full of keys in all shapes and sizes.

"Do you have a key for every room in this building?" she asked in shock.

"Everywhere in this city," she corrected. "Don't act so surprised. I know people."

"Jesus Christ! Isn't that illegal?"

"I don't think so… I mean, everyone practically lets you in his or her house anyway. People in this region are so nice and welcoming! In Hoenn they aren't as nice." She said, pulling a sad face.

"Just leave please?"

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Fine. Now leave?"

"Arg, I thought you said you were getting girly? Girly girls gossip about guys!" Misty pulled a face, and then suddenly burst, talking about everything they spoke about, what they did and what he said, not missing a single detail. May gave awws and oohs, also advice and what the latest magazine she read said about what guys mean when they do certain things. The two sat there for a long time, because when May finally left the sun had long gone down, and the stars were making themselves known in the black sky. The long chat with May had made her feel strangely nice inside, and went to sleep with a good feeling.

* * *

><p>"Get up get up get up!" May cried, shaking the sleeping girl.<p>

"Whaaaat?" she answered groggily, rubbing her eyes. "What's the time?" she asked. They sun had risen, and even without artificial light the room was bright.

"Like 12! How could you sleep in on a day as important as this? Ash's battle has just begun! Get ready! Now!"

"What?" she cried.

"Look," May grabbed the long control from Misty's bedside stand, and switched on the barely used TV. The screen beamed to life, and the familiar announcers voice spoke.

"THIS BATTLE IS INTESE! BOTH TRAINERS ARE DETERMINED TO BE CROWNED THIS YEARS VICTOR!" The camera zoomed into Ash's face and the other's face, and then panned back out to the ongoing battle.

"CRAP!" she shouted, jumping out of bed and running to the wardrobe were she changed from her pyjamas into her usual shorts and shirt, which apparently "washed her out". "See ya May, I've got to get down there! I would say get out, but you have a key so I don't really see the point. Clean up if your going to stay!" and with that, she bolted out of the building and around to the loud stadium.

* * *

><p>"AND AFTER THAT ELECTRIFYING BATTLE, WE HAVE THIS YEARS WINNER! ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN!" The whole crowd erupted with cheers, but Misty was by far the loudest. Even over the thousands of fans, you could still hear her screaming well done. The announcer grabbed Ash by the wrist and threw his arm up into the air, along with her own and wrapped her other arm around the loser's shoulders. "IT SEEMS THAT EVERYONE WANTS MORE AM I RIGHT?" The crowd started, even louder than before, which didn't seem possible. "WELL I'M GLAD TO HEAR THAT! BECAUSE NOW WE HAVE THE CHAMPIONS LEAUGE, WERE OUR WINNER WILL BE UP AGAINST OUR VERY OWN LANCE, THE DRAGON TAMER!" Ear spitting cries came from a group of young girls, clearly rabid fans of him. "AND THAT'S NOT ALL! EVEN BEFORE THAT WE HAVE OUR WINNER TAKING ON ALL FOUR ELITES! AND WITH THAT, I BID ALL OF THIS YEARS CONTESTANTS A WELL DONE, AND TO ALL THE AMAZING FANS, WE'LL SEE EACH OTHER VERY SOON!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter over with! I know I say it too much, but THANK YOU FOR READING! <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**HIIIII! Again I'm so sorry for the late update, but this chapter just wouldn't work! I kept writing it, then re-writing, and ugh! I just couldn't get it to sound right. So after a long time of writing, re-writing, and scrapping it completely, I've finally got it sounding good. Really hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Well, you did it, bike stealer."<p>

"Aren't we over that yet?"

"Tell that to my bike." The redhead laughed and laid her forehead on his shoulder.

"What's up?" Ash asked, concerned.

"I don't even know… I've just got this feeling, this really bad feeling, that everything's going to go wrong?"

"Well aren't you the optimist?"

"Shut up! I just feel that... everything's all well and good now, but soon its going to be like _BAM_ and everything's ending!"

"Are you sure its not just PMS?"

"Your no help!" she cried, releasing her from his grip.

"I'm sorry, but I just won the Pokémon league. For the first time. Ever. I'll literally ecstatic, and I want my best friend to be too!"

"I can't help feeling like this though. Just call it Mistuition. See what I did there? Misty's intuition? Mustuition?" she joked.

"That is _terrible._" Ash moaned, but began laughing straight after.

* * *

><p>"BEN! STATUS REPORT!" an irritable voice yelled over the receiver.<p>

"Sir, all attempts to breach the main center have been futile. But, we have successfully kidnapped the other boy. He has been in confinement for questioning."

"Well done, but I need the boy!"

"I'm trying, really I am, boss."

"Well, that's not enough! I need him NOW!"

"But sir, what's the plan then? My main objective was to gather information, not go ahead and capture!"

"You dare raise your voice at me, boy?" creases formed on the man's head, just underneath his black hair.

"No, sir." Terror diluted his pupils as he grasped what might happen to him. There was silence for a while, as the man pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ben," he began in a controlled voice. "You have been extremely useful. Do not make me do something I'll end up regretting. This is your _final_ warning." The screen died, and the only audible sound was the clatter of the receiver as Ben's frozen hand released its grip.

* * *

><p>"I am a victor, I am a victor," Ash sang as he waked to his room. "Victor, victor, victor! Victor, victor, victor! Y'all think you can beat me? Well you cant! You know why? 'Cos all my bitches love me! Nah nah I'm just kidding, its cos… I am a victor, I am a victor!"<p>

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know." He whipped his head to see a familiar face.

"Heeey! You're the guy I beat in the Quarters! What was it? Taylor? Tyrick? Taywande?"

"Tyler. Tyler Lurert." He said with a chilling smile.

"That was my next guess!" he exclaimed. His eyes flicked over the blue haired boys face and shuddered. "Well… nice seeing ya, buddy." He planned to dart into his room and close the door before this Tyler could get in, but he seemed to sense it, and casually placed his arm in front of the door, barricading it.

"Well, I thought we could hang, if you wanted… buddy." His tone seemed like "no" wasn't an answer.

"…Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Just follow. I know a place." He turned around and led Ash out of the building, one eye on his path, the other on him. They entered a small clearing, not the one he had showed Misty, but a different one, one that had a strangely eerie feel about it. "So… what did it feel like? Winning the league?"

"Awesome! Sorry you didn't get a go, but you made it as far as you did, which is an achievement!"

"Yes, yes, thanks…" there was silence for a while, and then it all happened so fast. "NOW!" he yelled, and there were hands all over Ash. Grabbing him, pulling him, trying to get him away.

"PIKACHU! Thunder shock!" he screamed, but the poor yellow mouse had been put into a cage, and try as he could, couldn't get himself out.

"STOP RESISTING!" the blue haired fiend yelled.

"What do you want from me?" he pleaded.

"It is not a question of what I want with you, Ketchum. It is what master Giovanni wants with you." he spat. The same cruel smile lit his face, only more prominent. "Take him away!" and almost instantly a giant hovercraft dropped down, with the Team Rocket logo, and snatched up Ash along with his captors.

* * *

><p>"May? Hey May?" Misty called out, knowing she would materialize out of thin air.<p>

"Yo." She said in acknowledgement.

"So you're a gangster now?" she questioned, but before she could even begin started again. "Whatever. Where's Ash?"

"Ooh why?"

"Nothing like that you dumbass. I wanted to see if he wanted some special training by yours truly." She bowed, extending her arm.

"For what? Kissing? With you as the test subject? Or maybe something else…" she burst out laughing.

"Goodbye."

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm sorry. I think he went out round the back with some guy who looked like Ben."

"Ben? The insane guy who proposed to you?"

"Mm-hmm…" her eyes flicked up to meet Misty's. "Have you seen Drew?"

"Yes because I know were your boyfriend is 24/7." She muttered.

"He's not my boyfriend. Well yet anyway. So you really haven't seen him?"

"No, sorry. I'm going to find Ash, good luck with whatever you plan to do!" she gave her a quick hug and sped off, down the flight of curved stairs and out the door. The brunette girl walked down the long corridor. She reached his door and softly tapped on it.

"Drew… hey Drew…? You in there?" she pushed the door and it swung open. Shocked and confused, she nervously tiptoed in. The room had a horrible musky smell to it, like it hadn't been cleaned for a very long time. She fumbled around and found the light switch, and instantly the room was visible. Dost motes swirled in the air, and damp was growing around the windowpanes. It had been left untreated for so long that it had developed a moss like quality. It was unreal. No one could have lived in this room for years, not weeks. She knew his room wasn't the cleanest, but this was a whole new level. "DREW? DREW?" she shrieked, running around the apartment, looking in every nook and cranny. "Drew?" terror was clear in her voice. She bolted out of the room, and around the entire floor, repeatedly calling his name.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ash, I need to talk to you." she started as she turned the corner of the hedge, leading to the back of the Plateau. The clearing was empty, but Misty got the feeling of someone watching her. "Ash?" she said, shakier but still loud.<p>

"He won't come…" a voice purred. She snapped her head from side to side, looking into the darkness of the trees and seeing nothing.

"Who's there?" she was determined not to let her fear sound in her voice. A shadowy figure emerged from her right. "ASH?" she cried.

"He's gone, girl." The natural light struck his face, casting shadows across half of his face. All the fear drained out from her when she registered his face.

"Oh hey. You're that freak, who proposed to May, aren't you? Ben or something?" His face remained the same hard expression. She frowned and put her guard back up. "Do you know were Ash is?"

"Yeah, I know were he is."

"…Can you tell me?" she said after an awkward silence. He chuckled, and walked into clear view. His eyes never left hers. Then, almost impossibly fast, the same hovercraft, now empty, dropped down and snatched up them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'll promise to you guys now that the next chapter will be so epic and so quickly uploaded you'll have barely just finished this one. :D Like I always say, you guys are the best, and I honestly can't believe you've put up with my mad rabble in these little side things for so long! You're the best!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Like I promised, a super speedy upload! Well not super speedy, but I am just not very good at writing, so it takes forever for spell checker and all the editing and stuff. Okay I'll shut up and let you read.**

* * *

><p>Misty had long given up on calling for help. Her throat was burning and raspy, hurting when she swallowed. The dark compartment she had been roughly shoved into reeked of blood and sweat. Her hands were bleeding and bruised from punching the metal bolted door, even though she knew it would never ease open. She had given up when she realized what her knuckles had now turned into. The skin had wasted away, leaving deep, bloody gashes and hints of bone. Her Pokémon had been taken, so she ripped the hem of her stained yellow shirt to make bandages. She now sat in the corner of the small box, with her knees up and her head resting on her arms, telling herself that it is all just a bad dream.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay…" May said to herself. "Drew's gone. Misty and Ash aren't were I thought they were." Her brow furrowed, as if she was trying to remember something important. "I thought they were with the Ben look-a-like. He has literally disappeared off the face of the earth. Think May, think!" but instead of putting the two and two together, she burst into tears. "What's the use?" she said through sobs. "It's not like I could help if something bad was happening to them!" She slid her back down the wall and sat there, sobbing. "…No, I can help…" shakily, she got back up, wiped away traces of her tears and walked firmly to the main training gym.<p>

* * *

><p>The blue haired boy slunk around the aircraft, shouting at grunts to do what he wanted them to do, and shot a few in the process. He was on a bloodthirsty high, and couldn't wait to tell his boss of the successful capture. He entered his main quarters, and signaled for his trio of henchmen to leave him to it. The three gave a curt nod and left silently. He crossed his large room and speedily tapped in the number.<p>

"Sir, we've had a successful capture," he began, smiling, waiting for the praise he believed he deserved.

"Well done, boy. I don't want him harmed in any way. He has to be perfect." He said, his face expressionless. Ben's smile wavered, but stood his ground.

"Of course, sir."

"I presume you have his friends too?"

"Yes, boss. The redhead and the green haired one."

"Yes… and the brunette?"

"What about her?" confusion flooded his face.

"You mean you don't have her?" a crease formed in the middle of his brow.

"Of course we do! I was just wondering what we could possibly need her for."

"Good. The last thing we need is one of his friends realizing that he is missing and getting help."

"Of course, sir."

"Goodbye. Report to HQ when you're in the designated area."

"Of course, sir." He repeated. The screen went black, and instantly he yelled for the three men who had left as he walked in. "GET KETCHUM IN A ROOM. Make sure there is no evidence of torture. He needs to be spotless for the boss. And get another craft to go and collect the other girl. She is more important to this mission than first thought." He snapped as they walked in. "GET TO IT!" he yelled, and watched them pick up walkie-talkies and mumble under their breath to various commanders and pilots.

"Sir, there are no spare crafts. We either go back and collect her, putting us behind schedule, or leave her." The taller guard said, all in one tone.

"Get me on the phone with AQ-56!" He replied, his voice strained.

"Right away." He tapped a code into the small device, and handed it to the pacing boy.

"Hello?" he asked the phone.

"Yes, commander, what's the matter?" a woman's voice replied.

"There must be another craft-"

"There are _NO_ more, commander." She said, cutting him off.

"What do you mean? We have a hundred-strong air force army!"

"They are currently overtaking Jhoto, and then Hoenn, and so forth."

"Well call one back! We need to capture the girl! She could be the end of this whole mission!"

"I'm sorry commander, but we cannot loose one craft because of your lack of brains."

"EXCUSE ME? I could well end your life if you speak like that to me again!"

"I'm sorry, commander, but we cannot afford to loose one more. It was hard giving up just the one to let you go ahead with the capture. You'll have to go back. I'll create a reason for why you're not back."

"Thank you." he handed the control back to the guard, and stalked out the room.

* * *

><p>"Lance? LANCE?" May screamed breathlessly as she tore into another empty room. "Lance?..." she bent forward, hard for breath. It seemed that everyone had disappeared, leaving only her. She had been into every one of the training gyms, the dining hall, and main quarters, with no luck of finding another living soul. Once she regained her breath, she headed for the exit, meaning to go to the field behind the Plateau, because that was were she knew Misty was last. She pushed the double doors to get out, and instantly she was grabbed by a bid, muscular man. She began to scream, but was silenced by a giant hand, nearly the size of her face. She stamped and thrashed, biting the hand and stamping on the toes of her captor. She could taste his blood in her mouth, but his resolve didn't falter. It was as if he couldn't even feel the pain. Just as she was about to give up, another huge man came and blindfolded her, and replaced the hand with a thick, rough band of material. It was so tight she began to gag as it cut into her tongue. A surge of adrenaline ran though her, and then swung up her leg, kicking the terrifying man in front of her right in the crotch. Then, fueled by fear, blindly elbowed the man who was restraining her. They were both took by surprise, thinking that the skinny girl would be no problem, and the moment they registered it, it was a moment too late. The blindfold had been ripped off, the horrible fabric hung at her neck, and she had her Blaziken's poke ball in her hands.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOW! May kicks ass! Yay for May! Oooh that rhymes! :D<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**For once I have nothing to blather on about in these little headers. Weird.**

* * *

><p>"You really want to mess with me?" she quizzed, breathing heavily.<p>

"Now, little girl, don't make us do something we'll regret." One of the guards replied, his voice deep and even.

"Bite me." She sneered. "BLAZIKEN! Show them how strong we really are!" She yelled, throwing the ball high into the air. Both of the men scrambled to their feet, looking for ways to protect themselves from the surely furious fire-type Pokémon.

"BACK UP! BACK UP!" they call down the black walkie-talkie.

"GET THEM, BLAIZIKEN!" Just as he was about to land a jump kick on the larger ones face, a huge metal claw grabbed him from behind and yanked him up to the hovercraft from before. "Blaziken?" May yelled at the monstrous thing. "BLAZI-!" she cut off, as she was hauled up by the iron vice that had her by her waist. She wiggled and pushed, but the hold only seemed to get tighter. Once the ride was done, she was thrown roughly to the ground, which she laid on, unable to move. The tightness of the claw had hurt her ribs, definitely cut her flesh, and made it hard for her to breathe. The brunette's head frantically looked round for her starter Pokémon, but he was nowhere to be found. She lifted herself up on her elbows, and managed to shakily get out "What have you done with him?"

"Shut up, pathetic girl!" Ben replied to her, kicking her thigh.

"Ben? What are you doing?" adrenaline fueled her veins, as she rolled up on to her knees.

"Someone get this girl into a cell!" He yelled, his voice strained.

"What? Ben? What's going on?"

"NOW!"

"Ben? Ben? BEN?" May shrieked as she was lifted from the ground by her arms, kicking and thrashing, then carted off to an empty cell.

* * *

><p>"<em>Down in the ocean,<em>

_Swim in the sea,_

_The salty air_

_Is what makes me, me."_ Misty quietly sang to the empty room. The song was an old lullaby that her parents had sung to get her to sleep before the accident. The room had an almost eerie echo, the way the lyrics rebounded and played them back to her in different rounds. The melody slowly faded out, and again she was left in silence. She had long forgotten the date and time, all she knew it was around midday when she was taken. It seemed like a million years ago.

* * *

><p>"Why hello there, Ash." Ben slunk in, voice almost purring. Ash instantly turned to the defensive.<p>

"Get out."

"Now, don't be difficult. You're needed _especially_ for our plans. So be good and go along, yes?"

"Never." He worked enough saliva into his mouth to spit straight in his face.

"How DARE you?" he yelled. "After all we've done? Given you the luxury room? Fed you?"

"Where's Misty?" he asked as calmly as he could manage.

"That's irrelevant." The blue haired boy dismissed.

"Where's. Misty?" he asked, anger growing in his voice.

"The redhead is tucked away somewhere, don't worry about her." He replied, the same tone of uncaring in his voice. This sent Ash over the edge.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! TELL ME SHE'S SAFE! IF YOU'VE DONE ANYTHING TO HER, SO HELP ME-" a long needle jabbed him in the arm, successfully cutting him off.

* * *

><p>"HQ! HQ!" Ben yelled down a receiver.<p>

"Yes?" a voice replied tiredly, not the same woman as before.

"Put me on to Charlotte." He snapped.

"Right away," she said, followed by a long beep.

"Hello?" a different voice asked.

"What is my excuse for the delay?" he asked quickly.

"Your engine malfunctioned, sir."

"Wont that get you into trouble?" He asked, even though he didn't really care if she ended up dead because of his tardiness.

"I didn't design the planes, commander."

"Fine. Thank you." He answered stoutly, slamming down the handheld.

* * *

><p>"Well this is fun, isn't it May?" the brunette asked herself. "Sure is. Wow, wonder what kind of metal these walls are made of. Iron? Steel? If Blaziken was here, he could probably burn though it, could he?" she flicked the wall behind her with her index finger. "Ouch! And yeah, I'm pretty sure his flamethrower could destroy just about anything!" She smiled at herself, and then sunk her head down, knowing she wasn't fooling herself. "Oh just shut up! They'll think you're insane, going on and talking to your self like this! Blathering on about the bloody walls? Who does that? Just shut up! Just shut the hell up, May!" She yelled, screaming at herself. "Just shut up… Shut up…" she said quieter, breaking down into sobs. "Shh-shut up."<p>

* * *

><p>"When are we due for landing?" the blue haired boy snapped at the pilot.<p>

"Around zero thirty, commander."

"What? I don't speak numbers! Answer me correctly!" He yelled, extremely irritable.

"Sorry, sir. We are due for landing in 30 minutes."

"Better. Speed it up, we have a schedule to keep."

"Yes, sir." Ben glared at the wall, plotting something, his hand still holding the dead receiver to his ear. The same questions had been bothering him, for unknown reasons. _What's so special about Ketchum? Why is he valuable and important to the boss?_ He didn't understand why it griped him so much. Sure, he was a good battler, but so was he. So was nearly every commander and person of a higher ranking in the whole squad. _But what is so special about him?_ Even from the beginning, he was not to be hurt in any way, no questioning, even given a room instead of a cell. He was to be treated as a guest, not a prisoner. And there was so much importance of his disappearance not to be recognized. With all other people, it was grab and go. But this time the boss had gone through so much extra precaution. Sending everyone in the Plateau on a wild goose chase, capturing all of his friends before hand and even now we are to take the longest route possible so we avoid all contact with anything with eyes. It was preposterous! All this for a boy who was merely good at battle with his little yellow rat and a few other pathetic creatures? Insanity! He just couldn't get his head around it. He didn't know how long he had been glaring at the plaster wall, but he was startled by the vice pilot's knock telling him that we were due for landing any second.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay yay I'm done! This chapter was definitely the hardest to write! But I have really good idea for the next one, so it will be waaaay better than this!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi again! Sorry, just have to point something out even though its irrelevant… I got a review the other day (Yay I love reviews!) but it really kinda freaked me out! It was from like a 9 year old asking me to do something on Ash and Misty having sex? All I could think of was "WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO?" and if they are reading this now, maybe you should ask someone with experience, not a 13 year old girl who still thinks guys have cooties. :) Sorry okay I'll be quiet and stop freaking out. Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The huge aircraft landed evenly on the dusty plains of an unknown land. Ben's eyes squinted out of his window, trying to make out the figures who were moving along through the shadows. The sun had set, and had left the earth in the hands of the pale moon. He waltzed out of the room, snapping his fingers. His ensemble immediately filed in behind him as he walked off the vehicle.<p>

"Ship the prisoners immediately." He snapped.

"Of course, sir." One of the gaurds replied. He punched some buttons on a black device, and the antenna that shot out of the front started flashing madly. "All ready for transportation, sir!"

"Perfect. Now for my promotion."

* * *

><p>Artificial light flooded the dark room. A few armed grunts shuffled in, almost nervous, as if they were scared of the wreck of a girl that inhabited these walls. The pale girl sat huddled in the corner. They crossed over to her slowly, guns trained on her bright red hair.<p>

"You're coming with us," the grunt began, nudging her with the tip of his gun. "If you try to resist we will have to use force." She didn't say anything; she just shakily got up and tried to clean herself up. The lack of vital things, such as food, water and a toilet had definitely taken its toll. She had a thick layer of grime coating her clothes and nails, and although she was skinny before, she had lost more weight than she should have. Her cheeks had hallowed out, her cheekbones far too visible, and the dark circles under her eyes too prominent.

Silently she slipped out of the metal room, with the guns following her every step. Misty was navigated down a labyrinth of metal walls, that she was sure even if she had got out of the room she would not have been able to get out of by herself. She was surprised the guard could navigate them so easily, even though he worked here. He muttered something inaudible over the small device he had in his hand and led her out of a door that was almost invisible. It was made of the same metal and there was no handle, so it could have easily been mistaken for a wall. So much precaution had been taken to keep her under lock and key, like she was a insane mastermind criminal of some sorts. For all she knew, she was. She wasn't herself, she felt, different. Paranoid, scared, terrified even. It was all so strange. She was a bold, loud and abrasive girl with bright orange hair and a love for water type Pokémon and an extremely short temper. Not the quiet, scared, timid girl she was now. Jumping at every bump, scared of her own reflection in the hard metal. She was a shell of her former self.

* * *

><p>"Sir, all the prisoners have been escorted by a team of armed grunts. They seem to be broken, the redhead won't speak, the green haired boy seems to be sleepwalking and the brunette wont stop singing to herself. I'm very sure they wont need to be kept with the boss long, because they don't seem to be any threat to the mission." A guard informed the brooding boy.<p>

"You do not decide what is a threat to the mission and what isn't!" Ben snapped.

"Sorry, sir."

"Well done anyway. No attempt of escape?"

"Not even the slightest turn of the head."

"Very well done. The Ketchum boy was less easy to negotiate with. We eventually shot him down with a knockout drug and had a team carry him there, but the first few attempts were very nasty." He moans, shaking his hand as if he had had a physical fight of some sort.

"Sorry, sir."

"Yes well, what can you do? Now excuse me, I have a questioning to go to." He glided across the floor in his usual uptight way, and headed for the dark doors at the end of the corridor, marked "QUESTIONING". He knocked twice and stepped in to the brightly lit room, with the three sitting along a table with guards at every corner. "Hello, my friends," he purred, and then laughed, a short, cold laugh. "It's lovely seeing you! Now, we need to ask you _just_ a few questions, and then you can leave right away!" his voice had morphed into some strange, sugar coated voice that made him sound like a patronizing nanny rather than a notorious Team Rocket member. "Now tell me, what do you know of the link between Ho-Oh and Ash Ketchum?" he asked in a much harder voice. The question brought them all up short. What had that got to do with their current predicament now? But, sensing that he would not be happy if they didn't start talking, Misty piped up.

"He… he used to say he saw him. Ho-Oh, I mean." She began. Her voice was barely above a whisper, and it was quick, as if there was a limited time that she could speak for. "He said that he wanted to meet him again one day. He always used to tell me the story of when after he stole my bike…" she swallowed the lump in her throat and began again, "that… that he saw him. Flying. Across the sky. And that's what gave him hope. He said that if he gives up on his dream of becoming a Pokémon master he would not only let down himself, but Ho-Oh too. Because he believed in him, that's why he flew across the sky when he was about to let it all go and travel back home." There was silence in the room for a while, as misty's story sunk in.

"Well wasn't that a lovely story?" asked Ben. "You think so, don't you?" he asked a guard. He didn't wait for a reply. "Now, Redie, tell me. Why did Ho-Oh show up?" the patronizing quality had left his voice, leaving his usual cold, hard tone to press on the trio's minds.

"I… I don't know…" she was still trying to get over her emotional state, because the pain in her chest was so unbearable. It was as if her chest was ripping open, and her heart was dropping into her stomach. The pain made her want to double over and sob.

"Well, I don't know doesn't solve my little problem now, does it?" he asked curtly. Misty kept her eyes lowered, scared of the boy's piercing blue ones. "DOES IT?" he asked again, raising his voice.

"No…"

"You three better start thinking! Because it will only get worse if you cant tell me why the legendary Ho-Oh showed himself to that worthless boy, but not to our great leader, Giovanni!" he yelled, slamming his hand on the table. The hurt she was already feeling was enough to spur her on to retaliate to Ben's cruel words.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TALK ABOUT ASH THAT WAY! He's a million more times the man that you'll ever be!" she cried back, then instantly recoiling to the words she had just set free.

"…What?" shock was plain across his face. "You did not… You did NOT just speak back to ME out of term? Did you?" his hand raised, ready to strike. "DID YOU?" his hand swung, and slapped Misty square on the cheek. She let out a shriek of pain, and instantly went to hold the throbbing cheek.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" May yelled, who had been fairly quiet since they entered the dark room. She jumped out of her chair and ran to him, shoving him as hard as she could. He flew back a metre or so, only to be caught by one of his many guards. Drew, sensing that the brunette would not get away with physical contact, if that was the treatment Misty got for yelling, ran out in front of her and knocked out a guard who was trying to get her into a pair of handcuffs. The room was chaotic, with Misty screaming inappropriate words at Ben and the men trying to restrain her, with May crying as she was held down with several grunt's guns pointed directly at her head, and Drew being held in a headlock by the only remaining guard.

"Well, well. What a lively bunch we have here." The evil boy laughed darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg I'm sorry for the lateness of this! But I have recently been introduced into the world of life wasters, such as tumblr, Animal Crossing and Doctor Who. If I don't update for a while it's because I am onplaying/watching one of these things. And if you have tumblr, hey, it would be pretty cool if you could follow me :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yo! Sup! Schools out, woo hoo! Sorry it's been so long, I've actually been having a social life and been on holiday in Italy for like a bajillion years (feels like it!) Just got back but I haven't forgotten about this, so here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The conditions were no better at the HQ. The only change is that they were all together and there was a drainage system, so the room wouldn't smell as much of rotting urine as the metal rooms did. The three were in the deepest part of the building, way underground, and shackled to the wall. Their sanity slowly came back to them, each staying strong for the other, in case of a breakdown. They had all been severely punished for their actions in the questioning room, and had shaken them so badly they could barely even move for the first week. It got better though, and although all their laugher and smiles were weak and forced, it got better, because they were with each other, and had a reason to keep going, because they knew if one gave up now, everything would come tumbling back down again.<p>

Ash however, was in the lap of luxury again; his enormous room was twice the size of the box the other three were forced into. He still had no idea what they wanted with him, the last time he was spoken to by Ben he was cut off. He sat idly on the edge of his bed with no idea what was going to happen. His mind kept flickering back to the other three. He only knew Misty was down there, but he was pretty sure they had Drew and May too. It annoyed him, to some extent, that they wouldn't tell him why they took him away, especially just before he was about to enter the champion's league. Its not like they had done any experiments on him, which is what he first thought would happen. They had just plucked him up, stored him into a room and left him there, for no apparent reason. He had gathered so far that "Tyler Lurert" was a fake name for the commander that had been leading the hovercraft, and he was also the crazy guy who had proposed to May. He still didn't know why a commander of Team Rocket, which he had found out about due to seeing the grunt's uniform every meal time as they brought him food, had kidnapped him and his friends. He knew the three were somewhere in the HQ, because he had seen Drew being questioned when he first entered the hovercraft, and heard Misty and May as they were forced onto the vehicle. The feeling of being left in the unknown alone without any information shook him a bit. He had none of his trusty Pokémon to back him up, and without them he felt he wasn't very much. His trust in his Pokémon made him gutsy, trying things he would have never dared, but with them he knew he could do it. Now, without them, he was terrified of what may happen.

* * *

><p>"When will the extraction begin, sir?" asked Ben in a menacing, almost eager tone.<p>

"Dr. Bloom is just putting the finishing touches to the extrapolator, and then we will indeed find out what makes the sacred guardian of our world show itself to such an ordinary boy," replied the deep voice of the head of Team Rocket.

"Shall I prepare him for extrapolation?" the boy asked, positively bursting with excitement and insanity.

"Wait for the beep." As if by magic, a loud buzzing noise, like an angry swarm of bees, arose from and overhead speaker. He gave Ben a small nod, and watched him dash out of the room and down to Ash's.

"KETCHUM! OHH KETCHUMM!" the insane sing-songy voice filled the corridors. "IT'S TIIIME!" He laughed manically and burst through the doors, to find a very surprised boy sitting on the edge of the bed, having a thumb war with himself.

"What?" he mumbled, half from embarrassment, the other surprise.

"WE'RE GOING TO FIND OUT YOUR SECRET YOU LITTLE BRAT! AND FINALLY WE WILL BE AKNOWLEDGED AS THE RIGHTFUL LEADERS OF THIS WORLD!" little tears pricked up in his eyes, from pride or happiness, Ash didn't know. All he knew is that maybe, finally, he would find out what was going on.

* * *

><p>He scanned the room for the millionth time. He had never been here, but he had the odd feeling of déjà vu, and a strong impulse to run away as fast as he could. The team hadn't explained to him as well as he hoped they would, but it felt better to know have a rough idea now of why they had taken him, his friends, and lead everyone who was at the Pokémon League on an endless wild goose chase. It seemed, that he was the most important part to their plan, and they didn't want to cause any suspicion, what with him dropping out of the region's league while he was on top form. So, enter the chase and luring in his best friends, whom they thought could give some background information on what they sought. Per usual, Misty kicked up a fuss and started to make even the most devoted member believe the plan was to go up in smoke. So, they switched tactics and started the extrapolation on him anyway, even if they weren't certain if they thing they were after still resided in him, for the story could have well been a lie, and even if it was true, it did happen a rather long time ago. The 'thing' they were after was, in fact, the legendary Pokémon, Ho-Oh. When they finally announced that was what they were after, he was sure they were expecting something with more emotion than a simple, "Oh, well… umm… good luck with that mate." They explained the whole physics of him having to go through exhausting and excruciating pain while they try to get out the essence of the legendary Pokémon from within him. He had then retaliated with "Wouldn't a blood sample be easier?" They had yelled and raised their hands, but never dared hit him. They knew better than to do anything to annoy their Boss, and he had specifically said he wanted Ash to be in top form. He was chained to a wall, with clamps on his wrists and ankles, suspended in the air. There were a lot of cylinders filled with liquids of all sorts of colours, and about the size of him. He had been held here for just over an hour now, the relentless ticking of the big, shining clock, placed directly opposite to where he hung now, told him. His wrists and shoulders began to dully ache, due to their prolonged use. He had never felt more uncomfortable in his life, and he had slept rough more times than he had slept on a real bed. His eyes fluttered shut, and he yawned heavily. The pain wasn't that bad, and he was sure he could get a few hours rest as the commanders and whatnot thought up about what they were going to do to him.<p>

It seemed he was just reaching that blissful point between sleep and awake, when before he knew it he was screaming. Intense, extreme agony coursed through his veins, as if his entire body was on fire. Everywhere that had merely ached now felt like it was being repeatedly punched. He could not find one place in his body that wasn't suffering. And then, cold. All the pervious pain had vanished, as though he had thought it up. All he could feel now was that it felt as though he had just run a marathon. _But it felt so real!_ His mind yelled at his body. How could his body go from being made of molten lava straight to arctic glacier cold. And then normal.

"Didn't the grunts warn you it was painful?" a voice cackled from the shadows in the far end of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Wibbely-Wobbely, Timey-Whimey. Yeah. I went there. (Sorry, I tend to get awkward when I have nothing to say.)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Nothing much to say, just so pleased I finally finished this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hours of torture passed by, each burst getting longer and more painful, with less relief time. His own screams echoed back at the limp boy, and he hung against the metal wall. He winched, preparing for his next onslaught of pain, but it never came. He risked opening one tightly shut eye and looked over to the control panel were a few TR members muttered to each other, which Ash was sure he would never hear even if both his ears were ringing.<p>

"Given up have you?" he called, using up all his courage. A small part of him knew the worst they could do was carry on with this form of punishment, since he was too valuable to be killed, and he had held up for the most part. He wasn't going to continue, but his words got the better of him. "You idiots realized that I don't have some ridiculous tie with the legendary guardian of our region?"

"We advise you to keep quiet, boy." Said the grunt to the left, with a cruel smirk growing on his face.

"Why? I'm not scared of you, or anyone." He spoke loudly, matter-of-factly.

"You should, foolish child."

"Thanks mate! I'm just the 'foolish child' _your _boss thinks is the most important person in the world, _and_ the key to bringing back one of the most powerful Pokémon ever!" he called. The two frowned at each other, and glared at him with the upmost despising.

"Didn't you just say that you didn't have a tie with Ho-Oh?" the one to the right asked snidely.

"I said _thinks_, I never said I was. I was simply implying that you are all ridiculous and wasting your time."

"What do you know?"

"Oh, a _lot_, trust me." He gave them both a charming grin, and winked.

* * *

><p>Misty was getting agitated and most of all, panicked. Ash wasn't exactly being quiet, and the piercing screams that followed sent shivers down her spine. She knew it was he, and a cold sweat grew on her brow. She paced, and even with the knowledge that she was terrifying the other two, (for she was the strongest of the three) she kept mumbling to herself, until she spoke up, addressing them both with a tone of panic imminent in her voice. "He's okay, isn't he?"<p>

"Misty…" the brunette started in a comforting tone.

"You can hear him Ginger, so why ask?" the moody boy snapped at her.

"You're right!" she shrieked, dropping to the floor and gripping her hair, her head between her knees. "He's… He's going to die!"

"No! No! No, he's not!" May cried, rushing over to the shaking girl, sending Drew the dirtiest look possible.

"It's his fault we're in this mess, so you can keep your looks to yourself." He retorted.

"I have to get out." Mumbled Misty. "Need to get out…" she stood on her feet and started pounding against the hard door. "HEY! HEY! ONE OF US IS DYING HERE!" she screamed as loud as she could.

"No ones dying freak."

"Not yet," she replied sweetly to the now nervous boy.

"Leave him alone, he's always bitter."

"I've been locked up for about three weeks and you didn't even notice!"

"You _are_ antisocial, you know? How was I supposed to know it wasn't one of your phases?" she bit back.

"Both of you shut up! I think I can hear footsteps!" She pressed her pale cheek up against the crack in the door and listened intently. Sure enough, she could hear a swift and repetitive beat of heels to floor as a grunt came to unlock the door.

"Who's dying?" he snapped, just outside the door now.

"Listen, I know we aren't priority, but we are close to Ash and we could help with his Ho-Oh thing and… and… please just help!" Misty said, feigning pure panic. She indicated for Drew to lay on the floor with May leaning over him, and for him to groan as if he was seriously injured.

"My friend, he… he's not well! You should have put us all together… The brunette, she… she had a knife… don't you even check? And she… he shouldn't have said it, I know but she lost her temper, and… and now he wont… he is loosing so much blood! Help, please!" May turned, and glared furiously at the redhead, who shrugged as if it was the only possible way for him to be injured.

"I'm coming in, move out of the way of the door." He grunted, and stuffed the key into the lock with a clang.

"Thank you, oh thank you, oh…"

THUD.

The grunt had barely stepped into the room when Misty punched him straight in the face. He fell back, taken by surprise, and swung for her. She ducked him easily and pushed him into the corner. May and Drew joined in at this point, Drew smashing the walkie-talkie he was about to speak into, and May grabbing the keys he so foolishly left in the large door. Misty got in a few more kicks and punches, before May pulled her out of the room, and effectively locking him in after.

"Go team!" She cried, laughing and running toward the other two, who both were smiling at her.

"Well, it's a start. Now we have to get Ash, and get the fuck out of here."

"You're the boss."

"Come on then," she nodded to a swirling staircase, and the three made their way towards it.

* * *

><p>The corridors were relatively quiet, which was unnerving, but made them feel as though they had finally got a stroke of luck, so they didn't object. They passed the armory, and saddled themselves up with guns, feeling no remorse of their theft. They searched for their confiscated poké balls, but yielding no results.<p>

"We'll get them as soon as we get Ash," the redhead promised. No sooner had the words left her mouth, Drew's head popped around the corner and said he had found what seemed to be an office. They all went to investigate, and found a large sum of poké balls, all locked in a large drawer. Misty aimed to shoot it open, but May thought better, knowing it might affect the Pokémon as they rested in the small red and white balls. She clawed at the edges of the tightly sealed draw, breaking several nails and actually ripping one off in the process.

"It's harder than it initially looks." She muttered, looking at Drew, as though it was his turn to find a way to open the blasted thing. He looked over it, and tried viewing it from different angles by tilting his head in strange ways, but he couldn't make out a better way other than to shoot it open, or get a crowbar and force it open. He knew May wouldn't approve of the gun.

"Any chance of a crowbar? Or something like that?" he asked the girls.

"Yes. I'm _sure_ the guy who's office this is just leaves crowbars every where so people can break open his stash of stolen poké balls _all the time_."

May, however, got up and walked out of the room.

"There isn't a crowbar, but there's this?" she called, and held up a large brick through the doorframe, from a pile not far off. It seemed some sort of construction was undergoing in the corridors, and the brunette vaguely wondered if it were to be a prison of some sort. The measurements looked correct for it, anyway.

"How exactly will a lump of stone help us?" bit the other girl.

"Shut up, let me have another go." May made her way across the room, over to the still firmly shut draw, and pounded the corner of it with the brick. It made the horrible noise of scraping metal as she dragged it off, but no one seemed to hear. Again, the quietness unnerved them.

"Is it even working?" Misty asked impatiently.

"Shut it, look!" The top left hand corner of the draw had been mangled, giving an easy grip as to open the thing. It was still locked, but with another few hits the whole thing fell off its hinges and the balls came toppling out.

"May, you're a genius!" both the teens cried to her. A small blush rose to her cheeks, for she was rarely complimented, and was usually told to keep quiet. Once the three had found their respectable Pokémon, they let them all out and hugged them, for it had been what seemed like years since they had seen them. Despite being in the ball, they all seemed to know what was going on. They were smart like that. Misty gathered Ash's poké balls as well, and, while stuffing them into her back pocket to give to him later, followed the others out of the room in search of the boy in question, with the help of the Pokémon.

* * *

><p>They took out a few grunts on their way up with ease, putting the unease of 'no guards' to the back of their minds for a bit. True, they didn't know were on earth they were, but they carried on searching all the same.<p>

"Left or right?" the boy in the lead called back to either of the girls. Misty held out her hands in front of her with her thumbs sticking out. She cocked her head to one side, listening out for Ash.

"Left," she replied, and they all turned down the corridor. A single grunt was guarding the corner, but their Zubat wasn't really much of a challenge against the three of them, now armed with every there Pokémon. As they continued, they found it was pointless going either way, both led to the same destination: the test site. A large group of commanders and grunts were all gathered here, and the three were smart enough not to make their presence known. They were severely outnumbered, and didn't know how to get across the filled room to the door where they were sure Ash was being held, for moans and pleads were loudly passing through the lazily closed door.

"Any ideas?" the eldest whispered.

"Distraction?" the boy replied skeptically.

"If you're volunteering…"

"No. I mean what if we get like, a Pokémon to walk in and just distract them? Then we could quietly run for our lives?"

"Well aren't you the absolute prick." The reply didn't come, as expected, from Misty, but from May.

"What?" he asked shocked, flipping around to face the youngest.

"That's a horrible idea! I can't believe you would even think of that! We've only just got them back, and you want to offer yours up as bait so you can go and do what you have to? That's disgusting!" she said it with so much bile that he didn't doubt for a second she wasn't joking.

"…Sorry." Was all he could say.

"You should be," she sniffed.

"So then what's your _fabulous_ idea?"

"I liked the idea of bait," she replied, but before he could even open his mouth, she quickly said "Don't worry, I won't suggest we send you. Well, I will, but with you dressed up as the grunt."

"What?!" he exclaimed, and instantly knew he had made a mistake. The large group of TR members all turned to the source of the noise, frowning slightly.

"What was that?" a purple-haired commander snapped.

"We aren't sure," replied a brave grunt.

"Well then go find out!" he nodded, and stepped tepidly toward the three teens. Not a better moment could have been chosen for the yellow duck to find it's way out of it's poké ball.

"Pysduck?" it asked its owner, who was no face palming.

"_Shit._" She quietly swore. The other two glared furiously at the small Pokémon.

"Pysduck?" it tried again.

"Get back in your ball!" The ginger ordered, but the duck shook its head, its little hands holding it.

"Do you _really_ have to do this now?" she begged. Its only answer was the increased grip on its circular head, as if he was in some extreme pain. The grunt was closing in on the three now, and there was nowhere to hide. The centre was strategically place by two dead ends, so intruders couldn't do anything but get caught.

"When we die, I'm blaming you." was all the girl said.

"Me?" the green haired boy replied.

She snapped. "Who else?"

"Me too," piped up the brunette.

"Well fuck." The Team Rocket member opened the door, and saw the three crouching down.

"We've got the three prisoners here! God knows how they escaped."

"What?!" yelled the commander, hurrying forward, as though she didn't believe him.

"Its them all right," he muttered as she approached.

"Call security! Get them locked up a-" she was cut off, as the duck shook his head it agony. He closed his large eyes, and then as they opened, they glowed a familiar blue. A smile broke across the redheads face.

"What the hell is that?" the commander spluttered, before she and several others were levitated into the air.

Cries of panic and shock rung out around the room, and the three stumbled up, taking their only chance. They tore through the room as fast they could, followed by the small waddling Pokémon, still clutching his head. Futile attempts of stopping them were made by the enemy, but being levitated into the air effectively stopped them.

"Hurry the hell up!" yelled the leader of the three as he wrestled with the handle on the door. His hands shook slightly, so he found it hard to open the door correctly.

"Move over, idiot." Replied Misty, yanking open the door and streaked though, along with the other two.

"Pysduck, hurry up!" the small duck waddled as fast as it could, but along with the splitting headache he was currently weaning, it made it rather hard. She shook her head, and ran back in, grabbed him, kicking and elbowing several attempting captors in the process. One did, successfully grab her around her waist though, and held her. Pysduck's ability was wearing out, and more previously levitated TR members were falling down to the ground. Struggle as she may, he did have a firm grip on the pale girl.

"Go and get him then!" she yelled to the other two. She dropped the duck, which began clawing at her captor's leg.

"Go help Misty!" called May, releasing the poké ball from her hand. The insect Pokémon flew out, and rushed over to the two.

"_REALLY MAY?_" the girl shrieked, for she hated bug Pokémon, and having one set on her by her friend while captured by a man who wasn't the slightest bit phased, was all too much.

"Sorry! She's really lovely!" she called back, running away. May's Beautifly flapped it's decorative wings, causing a very strong gust, even before the others had time to get out their poké balls. It seemed the enemy holding her was at war with himself, against his want for a battle, and his need to keep her captivated. Fortunately, he wasn't the smartest person in the world; so, he thought that he could still keep a relatively firm grip on her, even with just one hand.

Never underestimate an angry girl.

The moment his hand left her waist she twisted, freeing herself, grabbed his arm that was still on her hips, and twisted it as far as she would. She then bent it at the elbow, and waited until she heard a satisfying _crunch_ to know she had mangled the bones in his arm. She grabbed Pysduck again, and left May's bug type to what it was intent on doing, which seemed to be sending as many people as she could into a large tornado, she whipped up.

Again Misty made the journey to the door. The other two were in a battle with what looked like Professors, who must have been running the experiment on Ash.

She threw two poké balls in their direction and simply yelled "Help!" before rushing over to the tan boy in shackles at the end of the room. His face was scrunched up, as if he was still in agony. She guessed he wasn't, because no one was manning the panel of buttons, but she wasn't sure. Still, she grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him.

"Ash? Ash? Can you hear me?" he stirred.

"Mmm… Mist?" he mumbled almost silently. She felt her eyes twinge, and fill with tears. Usually she would have been disgraced with herself, because she never _ever_ cried. But today was an exception.

"Yes! It's me! I'm here! I'm-" she was cut off by an immense cry, coming from behind her. She turned her form to see an enormous red-and-gold bird crash through the wall window to the left. It squawked and cried, pure pain and rage in the creatures eyes. In the corner of her eye, she saw Ash lift his head.

"You came…" He said, louder than he had when he spoke to Misty. Everything was silent.

"I told you not to." He smiled again at the big bird. It bowed it's head in his direction, and let out a softer cry. Misty glanced at him, then at Ho-Oh, then back to him.

"Whats going on?" she asked, more worried than she felt.

"He came." Was all Ash replied.

"I can see that… But why did the legendary Pokémon that once guarded Kanto come?" she pressed.

"He came…" Misty was about to loose her patience, "He came, because I'm dying."

"What?" she spluttered, the tears of joy in her eyes quickly changing to ones of pain.

"I'm dying, Mist."

"No you're not!" she managed to get out. "Y-You're fine! You're talking to me now! You're fine! You're fine!" She seemed to keep repeating this to convince herself more than anyone else.

"I'm not." He said firmly, but still in a caring tone, knowing this was killing Misty inside.

"How do you know? We can get you to a doctor, we can save you…" he shook his head.

"It's too late."

"But how do you know?"

"Remember when I told you I met Ho-Oh ages ago?" he began. She nodded stupidly, tears still streaming down her face, no idea where this was going. "Well, that night, he sort of, visited me. In my dreams. But, it wasn't a dream. It was real. Does that make any sense?" he asked. She shook her head, her messy ponytail flipping into her face. "Well, he came, and he told me that I would see him exactly twice in my life. Once, at the beginning. That day was the beginning. It was the beginning of my story, of my journey. And a second time, at the end. So, I guess, this is the end."

She cried harder. Her mind filled with everything she'd ever wanted to say to him, but her body would not let her articulate anything. So instead, she just cried.

"Don't worry, it's not the end of the world." she choked on the lump that had risen in her throat. He leant forward and pressed his forehead to hers.

"But we never got to have that battle…" she got out. A single laugh left his mouth.

"I guess we'll never know who's the best, hey?" she shook her head softly, which was with some difficulty, since she still had Ash's forehead on her own. She felt a warm, wet tear drip onto her nose. She wasn't the only one crying.

"Do you have to go?" she pleaded pathetically.

"I don't want too." He murmured. Another tear fell to her nose. She felt him leave her head. She wanted to say something, anything, to make him not leave her. She lifted her head, and he looked at her almost pityingly. He leant forward once more and kissed her. It wasn't a fabulous, passionate, long awaited kiss. It was a sweet, short and wet one, but it meant more to her than almost anything else. The tears that had almost subsided poured out again, and as she opened her eyes, she saw that the boy she had just kissed was now glowing. Faintly, but still glowing a strange, almost gold colored glow. The same color as the tips of the birds wings. She grabbed his hand again, more tightly this time, and looked him deep in the eyes. Somewhere, a million miles off from where her mind presently was, Drew grabbed Mays hand. The six spectators watched as the boy's light grew, and when it was almost blinding, he vanished. Not vanished, technically, but it was almost as though he had turned to dust, effectively leaving his body. Tiny, golden, floating dust. In a strange way, it was beautiful. They watched as the travelling dust floated over to the huge Pokémon and rested in a mist around it. Then, with an almighty flash, it was gone.

* * *

><p>Ten years on:<p>

The older, wiser girl entered her house on the beach. It was a lovely little cottage, with shell decorations and other various sea objects scattered around for decorative purposes.

This year's league had just finished, and yet another champion was crowned. She had another half a year to stay here, and then it was back to the Plateau, back to the training, back to the battling. She didn't complain though. She preferred it there, because she was always busy, and when she was busy, she didn't have time to dwell on her sad thoughts. Though nearly a decade had gone by, she couldn't find it in herself to let him go.

An open letter lie on her little Beachwood coffee table. It was a wedding invite. Drew and May's, no less. She was happy for the two of course, and was glad they were finally tying the knot, but she remembered how the night she got the letter all she did was cry herself to sleep.

She knew she would never _truly_ move on from his death, but she could at least pretend. She sat down on her large windowsill, and looked over the crashing blue waves. She knew she would have to go to her friends wedding, out of courtesy and of friendship. They were there for her when she needed them most. It wasn't just her feeling the pain.

They missed him too.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! The end of my first ever story! Yay! Sorry if the ending is a bit fluffy, I didn't really know what to do with it. Also, so sorry this took so long, I just couldn't get the story to go the way I wanted it to. It varied from an all out war, to Misty crying over his mangled body, and yeah. I have several different drafts of this on my computer, all with wildly different endings. This, I guess, was 'middle ground'. Anyway, thanks so, so, <em>so <em>much for sticking around this long, you have no idea how much I love you for that!**

**Yours truly,**

**Ruby**


End file.
